On meat and tangerine
by princess kasumi 21
Summary: Serie de Drabbles LuNa. Read!
1. Tears

**Disclaimer: **One piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda, al igual que todos los personajes que aquí se presentan.

**Advertencia: **Spoiler del capítulo 574 del manga, recientemente publicado.

* * *

**Tears**

**By: Kasumi_21**

La oscuridad que circundaba la habitación dificultaba enormemente la visibilidad en ella. Sin embargo, se podía apreciar algunas de sus características y parte de los muebles que la adornaban. Apoyadas en las paredes, se levantaba un hermoso librero de caoba repleto de libros sobre historia y navegación, también un espacioso ropero y un tocador a su lado. Sobre una suave alfombra de color verdoso, se ubicaban dos sofás de color crema y una mesa circular entre medio de ellas.

La puerta de la pieza se abrió, y por unos breves instantes, permitió la entrada de los rayos solares de mediodía. Desde allí, se dibujaba una figura femenina de suaves curvas y corto cabello rojizo. Avanzó con pasos lentos hacia el interior, luego de cerrar la entrada, y se dirigió al costado de una de las dos camas del dormitorio. Allí sus preciosos ojos rubíes se encontraron con un joven muchacho de piel trigueña y desordenado cabello azabache. Su bello rostro presentaba una singular elegancia, a pesar de la cicatriz que cruzaba su mejilla izquierda, y en esos momentos era consagrada por una extraña expresión dolida. Nami se acercó con preocupación, observando con interés el profundo ceño fruncido que se trazaba en su frente junto a unos ojos apretados. Aún así, el pirata seguía inmerso en el mundo de Morfeo.

La pelinaranja dejó la bandeja que portaba sobre una mesa, para después inclinarse hacia el hombre y tocar su frente con la mano derecha. Llevó la otra hasta la propia, comprobando que la fiebre había disminuido. Luego se acercó a la tabla y, con unos servicios que allí se hallaban, empezó a cortar la carne y las verduras que portaba en el plato. Mientras lo hacía, las indicaciones dadas por Chopper acudieron a su cabeza. Era lógico que la alimentación de un herido fuera distinta a la de una persona sana, mas gracias a la capacidad de Luffy para comer aún inconsciente, el trabajo que debían realizar se hacía más sencillo. No obstante, sus lesiones eran tan profundas como graves, que era necesario que alguien lo alimentara y debía hacerlo en pequeñas porciones.

La muchacha seguía inmersa en su labor, por lo que no notó como el cuerpo del chico se movía o como sus ojos se abrían levemente. Por su parte, luego de recuperar su visión, el moreno recorrió la habitación hasta encontrarse con el cuerpo femenino. Primero delineo las estilizadas y pálidas piernas, cubiertas por una pequeña falda de rojo escocés, para luego seguir su estudio por su torso y su fina espalda. Una remera blanca y sin mangas, dejaba a la vista un tatuaje en forma de remolino en su hombro izquierdo. Cuando el joven descubrió el intenso tono mandarina que poseía su cabello, pareció entender de inmediato la situación.

- N-Nami… - la llamó en un susurro mientras intentaba levantarse, sin éxito. La pelirroja se volteó bruscamente ante su voz, con una evidente ansiedad en sus ojos escarlatas. Por momento, el pelinegro seguía tratando de erguirse – D-Duele… -

- idiota – exclamó la mujer con algo de enfado, mientras su expresión cambiaba a una molesta – es ese estado no deberías levantarte – explicó, a la vez que lo ayudaba y por fin realizaba la acción. Luffy terminó sentado en la cama, dejando a la vista todo el vendaje que cubría su torso.

- que alivio… - expresó de inmediato con una sonrisa – que bueno que estás bien Nami – dijo para sorpresa de la navegante, que lo observó fijamente por unos segundos. Cuando finalmente el carmín se encontró con el negro, la mujer comprobó que una parte del brillo en los ojos de Luffy habían desaparecido. Un silencio incómodo los envolvió por unos momentos.

- tu… tu sombrero esta allí! – profirió de pronto con nerviosismo, su mano izquierda indicando uno de los sillones. El moreno siguió la dirección con una expresión en blanco. – y aquí esta tu almuerzo! – indicó mientras se inclinaba hacia la mesa. – ahora te dejaré para que comas tranquilo… nos vemos!! – se despidió rápidamente, para iniciar su camino hacia la puerta.

- lo sabes, no es así? – el susurro de su capitán interrumpió de inmediato sus movimientos. Su voz había sonado tan grave como triste, que Nami sintió como su pecho empezaba a doler. Ella sabía que él… estaba sufriendo. – lo de Ace – completó con voz tenue, mientras la joven se volteaba a verlo. Allí lo halló con su mirada escondida tras oscuros mechones azabaches y con ambas manos empuñadas, sobre su regazo.

- sí – contestó con el mismo volumen, mientras acomodaba su vista en el piso del lugar. – todos lo sabemos… los chicos están afuera – explicó aún sin atreverse a mirarle. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, que se le antojaron años, la pelinaranja terminó por decidirse a salir. Llevó sus pasos hacia la puerta principal de la habitación, mientras mordía levemente su labio inferior y se abrazaba a si misma. Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan inútil como cobarde.

- Nami… - llamó nuevamente el moreno, esta vez con voz queda. La muchacha dirigió sus ojos marrones con lentitud, comprobando que la posición del chico no había cambiado ni un ápice. – antes que te vayas… podrías… - prosiguió, sus manos temblando suavemente mientras apretaba las sábanas – abrazarme? – finalizó dejando a la vista sus ojos grisáceos, anhelantes de consuelo. Nami llevó una mano hacia su boca, mientras sus ojos se contraían estupefactos. Antes que ella misma lo notara, su cuerpo cruzó la habitación con rapidez y sus brazos de mármol envolvieron a su capitán. Y cuando Luffy se vio rodeado por la calidez del cuerpo de su navegante, cuando el dulce aromas de las mandarinas se transformó en su aire, cuando la sensación de estar en casa lo regresó a la realidad; sintió con asombro como las lágrimas que había estado escondiendo se desplazaron libres y sin vergüenza por sus mejillas. De improvisto, todo el dolor que había sufrido salió en forma de gruesas lágrimas y amargos gritos; mientras su rostro se escondía en el pecho de la mujer y sus manos estrujaban el blanco ropaje tras su espalda. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Luffy notara como su cuello se humedecía y el temblor de su cuerpo se unían al de la mujer. Y se sintió infinitamente agradecido, ya que aquella muchacha era capaz de comprender su dolor, como de erradicarlo para siempre de su ser.

* * *

**N/A: **buaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! T.T Ace!!! Por que te fuisteeeee?!!!!

Realmente fue un capitulo muy triste… nunca pensé que Oda pudiera matar a Ace…. u.u

Bueno… volviendo a la normalidad.

Estoy muy emocionada porque este es mi primer fic de One piece!!!! En verdad, quería empezar por aquí primero con una historia larga, pero como no estoy acostumbrada aún a crear historias con tantos personajes (ya que una historia buena de esta serie debe tener a todos los mugiwara) decidí iniciar con una serie de Drabbles sobre mi pareja favorita... Luffy y Nami!!!! (LuNa Rules! xD ).

La historia inicial tampoco era esta… pero se me vino la idea de repente y no pudo reprimirla :D … espero que les haya gustado.

I'll see you!!!!

Kasumi_21

p.d: contará de diez capítulos, espero poder terminar antes de que se acabe el año u.u


	2. Arabasta

**Disclaimer: **One piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda, al igual que todos los personajes que aquí se presentan.

**Advertencia: **Spoiler del capítulo 212 del manga.

**On meat and tangerin**

_By: Kasumi_21_

* * *

**Arabasta**

Realmente ése era un paisaje deprimente. El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes oscuras, un fuerte viento se encargaba de llenar de arena las desoladas calles y la lluvia caía estrepitosamente sobre los edificios. En uno de ellos, junto a la ventana, estaba una chica de 16 años. Llevaba su largo cabello, de un inusual tono celeste, atado en una cola alta y cubría su cuerpo con una exquisita túnica crema con detalles dorados. Sus ojos azabaches descansaban cómodamente en el paisaje, disfrutando claramente de él. Y nadie podía reprocharle eso, no por nada era la princesa de Arabasta; un país desértico.

- m… mgh…-

Un ronco gemido la llevó nuevamente a la realidad y a la pieza en donde se encontraba. Buscó con su mirada el dueño del llamado, y lo halló a su lado, recostado en una cama. La muchacha se separó rápidamente de la pared y llegó a su lado, viéndolo con preocupación. Tomó un paño que se encontraba sumergido en una fuente con agua y lo estrujó, para luego situarlo en la frente del chico. La peliceleste se dio la libertad de observarlo en detalle mientras una sonrisa surgía en sus labios.

Aquel chico era bastante guapo, eso no podía negarlo. Su cuerpo delgado pero fornido, seguramente producto de todas las aventuras que había tenido, era de un hermoso tono moreno que brillaba casi dorado a la luz solar. Su cabello era de un brillante tono azabache y su rostro, adornada por una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, poseía tanta elegancia que sería digno de un rey. Ni siquiera su comportamiento extraño y un poco idiota podía opacar su atractivo; es más, parecía aumentarlo con el carisma que poseía.

La muchacha, sin siquiera notarlo, había seguido su minucioso estudio con una mirada llena de ternura, agradecimiento y otro sentimiento que ni siquiera ella podía descifrar. Su mano se movió casi por reflejo hacia la mejilla del muchacho, otorgándole una tierna caricia. Con la acción, la joven percibió enseguida el calor que el pirata irradia, indicando la fiebre que lo atacaba. Mordió su labio inferior con suavidad, omitiendo la expresión preocupada que había emitido.

- chi… chicos… - sintió que susurraba con dificultad, mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. Al parecer, Luffy tenía una pesadilla.

- ellos están bien – contestó con suavidad la chica, mientras acariciaba con sumo cuidado el cabello negro del moreno. Sin embargo, este seguía sus movimientos oscilantes mientras aumentaba su sudoración. – Tranquilo… tranquilo Luffy-san… - volvió a decirle mientras cambiaba el paño de su cabeza. En esta ocasión, el joven pareció despertar y en un movimiento rápido, cogió la muñeca de la princesa. La chica ahogó un gritito de sorpresa.

- Na… Nami… - dijo esta vez, mientras sus ojos se entreabrían. Y Vivi sintió como un escalofrío suave recorría completamente su espina dorsal. Los ojos de Luffy estaban tan llenos de preocupación, remordimiento y temor; que se asemejaban a los de un pequeño niño perdido. – Nami… - insistió el moreno, mientras intentaba levantarse de su cama con mucha dificultad. Inmediatamente, la peliceleste lo detuvo.

- cálmate Luffy-san! – exclamó en un tono normal, mientras apoyaba ambas manos en el pecho del chico y evitaba sus actividades, sin eficiencia. A pesar de su estado, lleno de heridas y con una alta temperatura, el pirata aún poseía la fuerza necesaria para luchar con la chica. – GUARDIAS! GUARDIAS! – gritó finalmente la muchacha llena de pavor, ahora sosteniendo a un Luffy totalmente erguido. Las puertas se abrieron de inmediato, robando con ello parte de la oscuridad que circundaba la habitación. Desde la luz, se observaban dos hombres con tenidas militares típicas del país y otro, de gran altura y rizados cabellos. – IGARAM! AYÚDAME! –

De inmediato, el servidor de Vivi se encontró a su lado y tomó el mayor peso del muchacho. Éste aún llamaba en susurros a la pelirroja, mientras que con sus ojos entrecerrados y sus manos de goma, la buscaba.

- LLAMEN AL DOCTOR! RÁPIDO! – ordenó con un gritó el hombre. Los guardias se limitaron a asentir y salieron rápidamente de la pieza, claramente nerviosos. Luego, dirigió su mirada a la peliceleste que se limitaba a observar todo con un aire de tristeza. – princesa… - susurró secamente, más ésta pareció notar su intención y lo interrumpió enseguida.

- mira! – exclamó con una sonrisa la chica, señalando a los demás piratas. Igaram guió sus ojos hacia donde la moza y luego al paisaje que indicaba. – Es increíble que aún con esta ruido sigan durmiendo – indicó alegre y sorprendida, refiriéndose a los muchachos que roncaban sonoramente y que ocupaban las camas restantes del cuarto.

- y la chica? – preguntó el hombre con suavidad, a la vez que aumentaba el agarre en el muchacho. Luchar con el mugiwara se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea difícil. Vivi se limitó a levantar su dedo y con éste, señalar en donde se encontraba. Igaram comprobó que habían muchas camas que los mantenían separados: al capitán y a la navegante.

Luego de unos segundos en sus pensamientos, el fuerte hombre tomó a Luffy y lo puso en uno de sus hombros como un ciervo; frente a los sorprendidos ojos de la princesa. Caminó con él a cuesta y lo acostó en la cama junto a la pelirroja, sin mucha delicadeza. Al sentir el fuerte movimiento, el moreno estuvo a punto de maldecirlo; pero se detuvo cuando observó a la pelinaranja que estaba a su lado. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su moreno rostro, mientras murmuraba algo que se escuchó como: "menos mal que está bien". Minutos después, el doctor sólo encontró a un pirata que dormía plácidamente, dirigiendo su rostro a una hermosa muchacha de cabellos de fuego.

* * *

Segundo Drabble entregado!

Preguntarán… de donde saqué la idea? … bueno, la imagen de todos los miguwara durmiendo bajo la lluvia luego de la batalla y de Nami descansando al lado de Luffy (de todos, era la que estaba más cerca) me llevó a la conclusión de que si él despertara, sería lo primero que vería. Y de alguna forma, llegó a esto.

Ahora… Respondo Reviews!!!

**:** mucha gracias!!! Si… fue algo que no pude evitar, escribir apenas salió el capítulo xd… me pregunto si Oda será bueno y nos dará algo así cuando la tripulación se reúna…

Ojala te haya gustado esta historia… nos vemos!

**xoDet:** gracias!! Espero que está también sea de tu agrado… saludos! =)

**Gabe Logan:** realmente es un orgullo recibir un review tuyo, eres uno de los mejores escritores de LuNa que hay por aquí!! Sigue también tus historias!!

**The Future Queen Pirate:** me gusto tu nick … y yo también soy chilena!!!! Que bueno tener una compatriota por estos lados… espero que estes bien después del temblor y todo eso o.O. Muchas gracias por tu comentario!!!! Apuesto que tu también escribes increíble… por qué no subes alguna historia a ?? me encantaría poder leer alguna.

Cuídate!!!!

**DNeko:** gracias por tu saludo!!!!! Y tu apoyo =D ….

Espero que también hayas disfrutado del drabble y que también aumentes la cantidad de historias que tienes en fanfiction!!!! Nos leemos :D

Eso por ahora

I'll see you!

Kasumi_21


	3. Shopping Time

**Disclaimer: **One piece no me pertenece, si no al genio Eiichiro Oda. Bendito el día en que nació. (reacción después de ver Strong World)

**Advertencia: **o sugerencia. Ver el trailer de Strong World o sólo conocer el traje que Luffy utiliza.

**On meat and tangerin**

_By: Kasumi_21_

_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-_

**Shopping Time**

Emitió un bufido mientras su expresión se tornaba molesta. Guió su mirada achocolatada hacia el culpable de la situación y se encontró con un muchacho trigueño de unos 17 años: Monkey D. Luffy, su nakama, amigo y capitán. Éste se encontraba aún más molesto que ella, por sorprendente que pudiera parecer.

Lo observó por un momento, para nuevamente iniciar el análisis mental de esa extraña situación. Al fin y al cabo, ella, él y un centro comercial no parecía calzar ni aunque se le forzara. De igual forma, ella estaba ahí viendo como su estúpido compañero de batalla veía prendas de vestir masculinas sin mayor interés, y también se encargaba de expresarle su opinión sobre cada uno de ellos. Y todo eso la irritaba enormemente, ni que fuera su madre, su hermana o su novia. Ante el último pensamiento, la chica no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan de un tono escarlata, aunque su expresión fastidiada no cambió ni un ápice.

- quiero este mismo chaleco y este mismo pantalón en distintos colores – escuchó que le indicaba rápidamente el moreno a la vendedora, claramente impaciente. De improvisto, se volteó hacia ella y elevó su mano derecha empuñada – Ahora a comer carne! -

- NO COMPRES AL AZAR! – gritó la pelirroja luego de propinarle al joven un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, dejándolo en el suelo inmediatamente. La comerciante, una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos azules, observaba sorprendida la situación.

- PERO ES MI ROPA! – inició Luffy con lágrimas en los ojos y apoyando su mano izquierda en un enorme chichón de su cráneo. – PUEDO COMPRAR LO QUE YOoo… - pero fue interrumpido por su navegante, que se inclinó hacia él y empezó a halar sus mejillas sin ninguna delicadeza.

- Crees que no sé lo que harás? Vas a gastar todo tu dinero en carne y seguirás usando tu mismo chaleco rojo! – finalizó la pelirroja, recordando que aquella era la razón de su presencia en ese lugar. En las últimas ocasiones, cuando había repartido el dinero entre la tripulación, la mayoría había adquirido instrumentos que para la chica eran inútiles; pero también una cierta cantidad de ropa, conscientes del largo viaje que les esperaba. La mayoría, excepto el capitán. Y frente a ello, Nami no permitiría que volviera a suceder, por lo que se vio en la obligación de acompañarlo a realizar sus compras.

- no te gusta el color? – inquirió el trigueño con sorpresa, recordando vagamente que más de alguna la había visto utilizando algo con esa tonalidad.

- ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! IDIOTA! – volvió a gritar, para nuevamente golpearlo. Y Luffy, guiado por su instinto de supervivencia, decidió no contradecirla más por lo menos hasta que terminara el día.

Nami suspiró cansada mientras entregaba la última prenda que su capitán se había probado. Una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en sus labios, cuando se encontró con la ropa seleccionado por el trigueño. Todas tenían una característica en común, parecían tan cómodas y ligeras que la palabra "aventura" se podía relacionar a ellas fácilmente. La misma palabra, que junto a océano, identificaban a su compañero.

La pelirroja buscó en su cartera el dinero del moreno, aún con la sonrisa adornando su rostro, dispuesta a pagar el monto de la compra. Pero antes que completara la acción, sus ojos se encontraron con una sección de la tienda que no había notado.

- disculpa… podrías esperar un poco más? – le preguntó a la comerciante, que registraba todo lo elegido en una máquina. – nos falta algo -

- Luffy! – sintió que lo llamaba su nakama con una voz dulce, al parecer su enojo ya se había terminado. El muchacho estaba en el camarín de la tienda, poniéndose su chaleco rojo. Luego, abrió la puerta de éste y salió en busca de la muchacha.

- que pasa Nami? – inquirió, mientras notaba un extraño traje que la chica llevaba en sus brazos.

- Vamos! Pruébate éste – le indicó alargando sus brazos para que el pelinegro lo alcanzara, mientras le sonreía. La pelinaranja pudo notar como el entrecejo del muchacho empezaba a fruncirse, y antes que pudiera reclamar, lo guió hacia el camerino. – éste es el último! Luego comerás toda la carne que quieras – y la chica pudo verle desapareciendo tras la puerta, con un puchero en sus labios.

Luego de unos minutos, el camerino masculino finalmente se abrió. Nami dirigió su mirada lentamente, llena de intriga; pero después su expresión cambió a una frustrada. Se golpeó en la frente con la palma de su mano, mientras omitía un grito. El sombrero que llevaba tras su espalda, atada a su cuello por una delgada cuerda, se movió sutilmente por la acción.

Por su parte, Luffy observaba su reflejo en el espejo con el ceño fruncido.

- Nami, es incómodo – comentó con seguridad mientras volteaba su mirada y la posaba en su navegante.

- ASI NO SE OCUPA! – le gritó enfadada pero sin llegar a lo físico para demostrarlo. De igual forma, el muchacho retrocedió unos pasos dificultado por el ropaje que llevaba. La chica le había pasado un terno negro, una corbata del mismo tono y una camisa roja. Aunque siendo Luffy quién lo estaba usando, lo único que estaba en su real lugar eran los pantalones. La chaqueta estaba bajo una camisa sin abrochar y la corbata, adornaba su frente con un nudo similar al estilo "karate kid". – acaso nunca has utilizado uno?– le preguntó, mientras se acercaba al chico. Éste permaneció a la defensiva, hasta que la pelirroja llegó a su lado y tomó la cinta que estaba en su cabeza, con una desconocida suavidad. La chica comenzó a sacar cada prenda mal puesta, hasta dejar al chico con su torso totalmente desnudo. La joven vendedora, que podía observar todo con claridad, ya que ambos estaban en el pasillo de los camerinos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse con lo que mostraba el muchacho.

Por su parte, la joven seguía sumergida en su tarea. Luego de unos minutos, con la ayuda de Luffy y para lástima de la castaña, ya había colocado la camisa "decentemente" y estaba armando el nudo de la corbata. Luffy, sabiendo que sólo debía esperar a que la muchacha terminara, decidió pasar esos minutos de ocio viendo algo. Pero antes que el mismo se diera cuenta, toda su atención estaba en la pequeña pelirroja que lo acompañaba. Su corto y brillante cabello naranja estaba atado tras una cola, de la cual sólo se perdía un rebelde mechón que acariciaba toda la mejilla izquierda de la muchacha. Su cuerpo pálido de suaves curvas, estaba cubierto por una falda negra y una remera de tiras, de color amarillo. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios estaban apretados, igual como cuando dibujaba algún mapa. Pero en esta ocasión, había algo inédito en el rostro de la navegante: sus mejillas parecían más rosadas.

- listo! – exclamó con una brillante sonrisa, mientras apretaba un poco el nudo y guiaba la corbata al cuello del muchacho. – mira! Cuando te la sacas sólo aflojas un poco el moño…y luego la puedes volver a usar – explicó la pelinaranja, mientras realizaba la acción para mostrársela al moreno. Éste siguió las indicaciones sin chistar, y sorpresivamente logró acomodar el accesorio exitosamente a su cuello en el primer intento.

- ya veo! – exclamó con seguridad aún con las manos en la corbata. Nami sintió que un poco de esperanza llegaba a su corazón. – es una cinta misteriosa! – y luego sintió como la abandonaba. Sin tomarle importancia, la chica tomó la chaqueta y se dispuso a terminar su trabajo. Finalmente, se puso tras el joven y se elevó en puntillas hasta que su mentón llego al hombro del muchacho. Su mano derecha descansaba tras su rojo cabello.

- y? así está mejor? – inquirió mientras el muchacho analizaba su vestimenta, aún parecía incómodo.

- pero… no podré luchar con esto Nami… - le reclamó como niño pequeño, mirando su reflejo. Ésta sólo le devolvió una sonrisa.

- vamos Luffy! de vez en cuando el rey pirata debe vestirse elegante - y solamente ese argumento bastó para que el chico aceptara.

La vendedora del lugar se despidió con una reverencia y un típico "vuelva pronto". La extraña pareja de piratas se volteó a verla con una sonrisa e hicieron lo mismo. El muchacho, de cabello azabache y piel morena, cargaba en su espalda un gran saco que contenía prendas de vestir; mientras que la pelinaranja cargaba en sus manos una simple bolsa blanca, seguramente una compra para ella, y en su cabeza un sombrero de paja.

- AHORA A COMER CARNE! – gritó entusiasmado el trigueño, llamando la atención de varios transeúntes de la ciudad. La chica sólo sonrió, divertida.

- entonces yo quiero una copa de helado con frutas! – exclamó, recibiendo la mirada escéptica de su capitán.

- que tu pagarás… cierto? –

- claro que no! tú invitas – le señaló mientras se alejaba un poco de él y tomaba su billetera, depositándole un beso. Luffy recordó que ella era quién tenía su dinero. – soy ladrona de piratas, recuerdas? – y antes que el chico pudiera estirarse, la muchacha había iniciado una rápida carrera, riendo en todo el camino.

- OI! NAMI! – gritó enojado el moreno, mientras corría para alcanzarla. – MI DINERO! NAMI! – aunque luego su expresión se suavizó, cambiando por una divertida.

-…-…-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...-

La pelirroja ingresó a la habitación con sutileza, nada raro conociendo su antigua profesión. En ésta sólo se encontraba un muchacho que, en una hamaca, dormía luego del enorme festín que se había dado. A su lado, se encontraba una enorme bolsa de color blanco y otras pequeñas, llenas de carne. La muchacha suspiró, sabiendo de antemano que las últimas serían las primeras en desaparecer. Siguió su camino y depositó un paquete pequeño junto a ellas.

Después de despertar, el moreno se sorprendió de encontrar en él un hermoso abrigo negro con detalles en dorado, similar al que ocupan los capitanes de las tripulaciones piratas.

_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-_

Y por fin tercer drabble!

Basado en una idea muy simple xD

Se han dado cuenta que Luffy utilizo la misma vestimenta hasta mas o menos Water Seven? Y que todos los demas en Skypea tenían un vestuario distinto?.

Bueno…. Esa es la version que pensé pare esto xD espero les haya gustado!

**DNeko:** gracias! T.T de verdad! Espero que este capitulo tambien te gusteeee mucho mucho x3

I'll see you!

Kasumi_21


	4. Skypea

**Disclaimer: **One piece no me pertenece, a Eiichiro Oda si.

**Advertencia: **spoiler! Islas del Cielo.

**On meat and tangerin**

_By: Kasumi_21_

_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-_

**Skypea**

La noche había caído rápidamente en la Isla del Cielo, pero el día había sido tan emocionante que se le hizo eterno. Aún le costaba creer que en la mañana estaba en Jaya y ahora, montado sobre las nubes, estaba escapando por ser un criminal. Sin embargo, y por extraño que fuera, ese alocado ritmo no le molestaba en lo más mínimo; es más, su desarrollado instinto le señalaba que vendrían más aventuras y sólo eso provocaba escalofríos de emoción en todo su cuerpo.

De improvisto, una masa grisácea interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo trajo a la realidad. Estaba cerca de una gran fogata, rodeado de amistosos lobos bailarines y de sus nakama. Un segundo después, un muchacho moreno de nariz larga y cabello negro rizado, lo empujó desde su espalda y lo animó a seguir el baile. El chico sonrió de inmediato en respuesta y realizó de inmediato lo que le pedía, pudo ver desde el rabillo del ojo como otro animal se unía a él y empezaban a girar alrededor de la gran llama. Luffy estaba más que animado, realmente las fiestas eran lo que más disfrutaba de ser pirata.

Luego de unas horas, comprobó que Sanji y Chopper ya se habían unido a ellos y giraban alegres junto a Ussop. El hecho provocó que su sonrisa brillara con más fuerza mientras dirigía nuevamente su mirada hacia delante. En ese mismo instante, un objeto naranja pasó rápidamente frente a sus ojos y el hombre de goma lo tomó por reflejo. Se asombró al comprobar que no era un "objeto", si no su navegante amante del dinero: Nami.

- Oi… Nami? – la llamó mientras bajaba su mano derecha hacia su cintura, sorprendentemente estrecha, y la otra hasta su mejilla, levantando su rostro.

- hey! – saludó con una sonrisa y un tono de voz extrañamente endeble. Por unos segundos, Luffy la miró encantado, pero después sus ojos negros se tornaron preocupados, al notar el suave tono rosado que tenían sus pálidas mejillas. En ese momento, por fin notó que la muchacha tenía todo su peso en él y también, que le costaba estar en pie.

- hey Nami! – exclamó una voz desde su espalda, animado. El trigueño sabía que Ussop estaba embozando una sonrisa, sin necesidad de verlo.

- Ussop! – lo llamó con una voz levemente asustada. Ahora ambas manos descansaban en la cintura de la pelinaranja, mientras ella se sostenía de su cuello, riendo. – parece que Nami se enfermó… tiene fiebre - explicó ganándose la atención de inmediato del tirador. Este se acercó y utilizando su altura, la vio tras el hombro de su amigo, algo intrigado. Luego suspiró aliviado.

- Idiota… - le dijo enfadado y con los ojos cerrados, pero luego los abrió y le sonrió. – el sonrojo de sus mejillas no es por la fiebre, es por el alcohol –

- eh?... – preguntó con una expresión en blanco, recibiendo de inmediato un suspiró cansado. El capitán se volteó hacia la pelirroja nuevamente y al notar su buen humor no pudo evitar reprenderse a si mismo, era imposible que estuviera mal. - … ah! El alcohol… -

- eres lento – sintió como decía el chico de cabello rizado, mientras se alejaba y seguía en el baile.

- Luuuuuufffffyyyyyyy! Vamos a bailar… - le dijo Nami mientras se soltaba de su agarre y tomaba sus manos, atrayéndola hacia ella. De inmediato, el trigueño se encontró a si mismo riendo con alegría y siguiendo a su amiga; pero duró sólo unos segundos, ya que la muchacha pareció desmayarse y terminó en sus brazos.

- NAMI! – gritó alarmado, mientras movía histéricamente su mirada alrededor de la fogata, buscando al doctor.

- y ahora qué? – inquirió algo molesto Ussop, mientras se acercaba escéptico, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- NAMIIII! SE HA DESMAYA… -

- IDIOTA! – reprendió el chico de larga nariz, mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo. – sólo se quedó dormida – le explicó ahora con una voz normal, señalando la suave respiración que la chica estaba realizando. – deberías llevarla a su saco – finalizó para luego alejarse y reiniciar su baile. Luffy siguió sus movimientos por un rato, con una expresión en blanco y después, con extrema delicadeza para no despertarla, tomo a la navegante entre sus brazos. Guió su caminó hacia la carpa improvisada que Sanji había instalado, exclusivamente para el uso de las mujeres.

Cuando finalmente llegó hasta el lugar, la depositó con suavidad sobre su "cama" y luego la arropó. Nami se movió ante la acción, buscando una posición de mayor comodidad, mientras balbuceaba palabras que Luffy no logró entender.

- Nami? – inquirió en un susurro mientras acercaba su oído a la boca de la chica.

- quiero… bailar… - contestó con una voz adormilada y suave. El pirata sintió como un escalofrío tibio se propagaba por su cuerpo, al sentir el cálido aliento de la mujer en su cuello. - … bailar… -

- No puedes Nami… debes dormir – le contestó en un susurro, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa. La muchacha se movió incómoda en su aposento, mientras inflaba sus mejillas tal niña caprichosa.

-… bailar… quiero… -

- vaya que es terca… - se dijo a si mismo el muchacho, algo sorprendido por el accionar de la chica. Mientras la observaba dirigió su mano derecha hacia su cabeza, con la esperanza de calmarla. Allí se encontró con el brillante cabello naranja de su navegante, tan suave y sedoso, que se colaron entre sus dedos con facilidad. Luffy no supo el porque, pero guiado por su instinto y una extraña ansiedad, se dedicó a acariciar cada hebra cobriza con suavidad, a la vez que desarmaba el peinado de la muchacha. Se quedó un rato repitiendo la acción, subiendo los cabellos entre sus dedos y dejándolos caer en el dorso de su mano, notando que el mismo movimiento lo relajaba y le generaba una desconocida calidez en su pecho. Luego de un rato, Nami ya estaba profundamente dormida, y el pirata ni siquiera lo había notado.

_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-_

Cuarto!

Bien…. me demore mucho, lo siento u.u. espero que hayan disfrutado de este capi.

La idea salió cuando estaba leyendo el manga, donde al final de la fiesta con los lobos Nami aparece en la carpa con su peinado desarmado (antes llevaba las dos colitas).

**Gracias a eneko y Gabe Logan por sus reviews!**

I'll see you!

Kasumi_21


	5. Orden del Capitán

**Disclaimer: **One piece no me pertenece, a Eiichiro Oda si.

**Advertencia: **spoiler nuevo capítulo del anime! 3D2Y!

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

**On meat and tangerin**

_By: Kasumi_21_

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

**Orden del capitán**

Nami reinició su trabajo con una sonrisa. Demasiado interesada por la reciente isla que habían descubierto, que por cierto no estaba en los mapas, su concentración no sería alterada ni por la lluvia ni por el frío invernal que atacaba el barco.

Ubicó la regla de madera sobre el papel, para luego remojar la pluma e iniciar el dibujo de las cuadrillas.

– hmm~… – se quejó una voz tras suyo, más la muchacha no pareció interesado en ello. – hmmmmmmm~… – el mismo quejido, pero con mayor fuerza. Esta vez el sonido logró que la pelinaranja detuviera sus movimientos, su ceño fruncido levemente, sin embargo retomó su labor casi al instante. Una sonrisa forzada se había dibujado en sus labios mientras su cabeza creaba pensamientos para calmarla.

Para su sorpresa el sonido no se repitió nuevamente. Agudizó su audición para sentir el repique de las gotas sobre los ventanales y comprobó que la lluvia había aumentado su intensidad. Ante el hecho, luchó con las ganas de voltearse a verle y verificar si aún se encontraba en la biblioteca. Que de repente todo estuviera en silencio sólo se podía explicar con la salida de la habitación de su capitán.

La chica sacudió suavemente su cabeza, intentando no complicarse por situaciones tan simples y aprovechar la extraña paz que envolvía la pieza. Con un suspiro agradecido continuó trazando líneas, los últimos cuadros que quedaban…

– ¡HMMMMM! –

– ¡K-! – Nami jadeó ante la sorpresa del llamado, provocando que se tambaleara levemente y con ello perdiera el control de sus movimientos. Su potencial mapa arruinado con una línea perdida en la mitad de éste. – ¡MALDICIÖN LUFFY! ¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ PASA? – gritó enfurecida mientras se volteaba. Lo halló acomodado a unos pasos de ella, la espalda acomodada en el piso alfombrado y sus pies jugando con el respaldo de unos de los sillones. Estaba rodeado por un par de libros y llevaba su habitual vestimenta, el sombrero de paja situado sobre su estómago. A pesar de su expresión en blanco ella pudo distinguir el brillo travieso de sus ojos, sabía que él disfrutaba cuando tenía su atención.

– no entiendo una palabra – respondió con un puchero, mientras cambiaba su mirada al libro de tono azulado que leía.

– ¡tienes el diccionario al lado! ¡Búscala ahí! –

– ¡ya lo hice! –

– ¡¿y? –

Afonía. Luffy ladeó su rostro hacia la puerta mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

– no entendí la explicación –

– idiota – pensó la pelirroja mientras llevaba su mano a la frente, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle. – Qué palabra es – inquirió mientras empezaba a arreglar el desorden provocado, su entrecejo triste por el papel desperdiciado.

– inalienable –

– ¿contexto? –

– ¿Eh? –

– léeme la frase donde se ocupa – el moreno bajó su rostro hacia el texto, utilizando uno de sus brazos para apoyar la cabeza.

– _el valor de esta obra es inimaginable, por ello fue transformado en un objeto inalienable – _

– mmm – Nami se llevó la mano al mentón mientras pensaba la forma más simple de explicárselo. – Se refiere a que ese objeto es tan importante que ni siquiera puedes venderlo o traspasarlo – los orbes castaños se ubicaron en el chico – ¿lo entendiste? – él se limitó a asentir para luego volver a la lectura. Por su parte la pelinaranja colocó una nueva hoja y ordenó los apuntes adyacentes, una sonrisa en sus labios nuevamente con la esperanza de que el muchacho no volviera a molestarla.

– ¿Nami? – Sí, a veces era muy ingenua.

– ¿Qué? – su voz sonó peligrosamente suave, mas el moreno no pareció notarlo.

– no entiendo una palabra – ¿Deja vú?

– usa el diccionario –

– ya lo hice – la chica suspiró, cansada.

– ¿qué palabra? –

– retórico – la navegante se levantó fastidiada y dirigió sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba el trigueño. En un rápido movimiento robó el libro de sus manos y empezó a buscar la palabra. Maldijo el día en que se lo había recomendado a Robin, para que se lo regalara a Luffy por navidad, y también la lluvia que provocaba este tipo de situaciones, donde el capitán no podía estar en cubierta y se desplazaba por todos los cuartos de la nave buscando entretención. Ante el pensamiento la pelirroja tuvo una epifanía.

– eh… ¿Luffy? – y su llamado fue dulce mientras lo observaba con una linda sonrisa, nada sospechoso. – ¿Por qué no vas con Chopper? Apuesto que pueden inventar algún juego, juntos –

– no, ahora está haciendo medicina – el entrecejo femenino tembló un poco, más aún conservaba su mueca acogedora.

– y… ¿si vas donde Ussop? Tal vez ha inventado algo nuevo en este rato –

– nop, no quiero mojarme –

– ¿ni siquiera por comida? Puedo pedirle a Sanji-kun que te cocine algo – señalo con una mirada traviesa y el agradable sabor de la victoria en su boca. Como esperaba Luffy reaccionó de inmediato a sus palabras, había erguido levemente su torso y la veía con una idiota sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¡¿en serio? – Sin embargo, casi al instante, había vuelto a su anterior posición y formó un mohín en los labios. – ¡no, mejor no! ¡Tú sólo quieres que me vaya! – aseguró enfadado mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – ¿te molesta tanto mi presencia? ¡¿Nami? – ante el intenso ceño fruncido la pelinaranja supo de inmediato que había herido a su capitán, esta vez se maldijo a sí misma.

Con un suspiro lastimero se dirigió hacia el muchacho y se ubicó a su lado. Se sentó sobre la alfombra utilizando el sofá como respaldo y reinició la búsqueda de la palabra. Para su suerte el jeans oscuro y el sweater rosa que llevaba le daban libertad de movimiento.

– no me molesta tu compañía, capitán – señaló mientras lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Por su parte Luffy seguía con la misma expresión, negándose a verle si quiera por segundos. – ¿Luffy? –

– no te creo –

– ¿si te leo un poco lo harías? – los ojos obsidiana se posaron lentamente en los castaños, pareciendo extrañamente interesados. Nami rió suavemente ante el hecho, intentando comprender por qué el moreno se veía tan tentado por el ofrecimiento. – ¿y bien? –

– mmm… bueno – la mueca alegre de la chica se acrecentó, aliviada por el perdón inconsciente que le había otorgado su capitán. Pacientemente esperó a que el pelinegro se acomodara a la vez que buscaba nuevamente la escurridiza palabra, todas las acciones acompañadas por un animado canturreo. Luego de un rato Luffy había copiando su posición y Nami se había sumergido en un pequeño párrafo del libro, sus ojos almendrados se entrecerraron cuando notó un detalle en particular.

– eh… ¿Luffy? –

– ¿qué? –

– ¿sabías que todo este tiempo estuviste leyendo la editorial? – él parpadeó, su rostro en blanco como siempre.

– ¿eh? – la cartógrafa cerró los ojos mientras su ceño se fruncía e inconscientemente sus puños se cerraban, más no lo golpeó.

– nada, olvídalo – señaló mientras avanzaba unas cuantas hojas y se movía en busca de una mejor posición, las dos trencitas que sujetaban su cabello meciéndose suavemente. Al llegar al inicio, la mujer aclaró su garganta y bajó los lentes que había acomodado encima de su cabeza. – _Capítulo 1. Alexander tragó saliva con nerviosismo, su corazón latiendo desenfrenado por la imagen que se dibujaba ante sus ojos. Finalmente había llegado a la capital de la isla, la ciudad que desde niño quería conocer, y que ahora lo aterraba con sus edificios elegantes y rascacielos infinitos. Sintiéndose de repente acobardado, acercó su bolso a su cuerpo con aprehensión e inició su camino para bajarse del barco. Sus ojos negros buscaron por inercia la figura de su abuela, una exploradora de fama mundial reconocida por varios descubrimientos arqueológicos, aunque sabía que ella no estaría ahí. No era una abuela convencional y ello ya se lo había de-_ ¡ug! –

– ¡lo tengo~! – canturreó victorioso a su lado, demasiado cerca para su propio gusto. Nami se volteó hacia él algo pérdida, encontrándolo con el elástico de pelo que antes sujetaba su trencita izquierda; la misma que ahora se estaba desarmando lentamente y dejaba tras su paso naranjos mechones ondulados.

– ¡¿qué mierda, Luffy? – gritó enfurecida mientras le propinaba un golpe en la cabeza. - ¡¿yo leyéndote y tu ni siquiera estás escuchando? – el trigueño había terminado en el suelo, con un gigante bulto en la cabeza y lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¡pero… Nami~! Yo sólo quería ver – explicó con un puchero en la boca y levantó suavemente su torso hasta quedar sentado estilo indio.

– ¡¿Ver qué? –

– esto – el pelinegro indicó el inicio de su cabello, la mitad completamente desordenada por el abrupto cambio de peinado. La pelinaranja olvidó de pronto su molestia, debido a la curiosidad que el hecho le provocó. – Tu cabello misterioso -

– ¿Qué tiene de misterioso? –

– ¿no lo has notado? – el trigueño preguntó asombrado, aumentando la sorpresa en la chica. Ésta dirigió su mirada hacia donde indicaba, pero no halló nada fuera de lo común.

– ¿eh? ¡¿Qué cosa? –

– ¡su forma! ¡Unos días está como el de Robin y ahora es similar al de Ussop! – exclamó emocionado, como si de repente hubiera hecho el descubrimiento más importante del año. Por su parte Nami bufó aburrida, aunque debía reconocer que la idiotez de su capitán a veces la asombraba.

– Luffy… he tenido este peinado por todo el día, es obvio que va a cambiar de forma – el chico parpadeó algo confundido, la muchacha entrecerró los ojos – el cabello cambia de forma – explicó. Inconscientemente él llevó sus manos a la cabeza y tomo un mechón azabache.

– pero el mío no cambia, ni tampoco el de Zoro o el de Sanji o el de- –

– el cabello de una chica cambia de forma – lo interrumpió de inmediato, antes que pudiera hacerle otra pregunta irrelevante. – ahora, ¿podemos seguir con el libro? –

– ¿sólo el de las chicas? ¿Y cómo cambian? ¿Es pelo misterioso? – Nami suspiró rendida, dejó el pequeño libro a un costado y tomó el elástico que antes sujetaba la trenza.

– Luffy, es simple. Todos los cabellos tienen una forma inicial, después si lo arreglas con alguna traba o haces algún peinado cambia de aspecto. Punto – ella tomó en un rápido movimiento algunos mechones negruzcos, juntándolos en una pequeña cola de caballo. – suelta esto luego de unas horas y lo comprobarás – y nuevamente cogió el libro, segura de que esta vez había logrado satisfacer la curiosidad del pirata.

– pero… ¿Nami? –

– ¡Maldición! – masculló enfadada, su dedos apretando la tapa de terciopelo más de lo debido. – ¡¿qué? –

– ¿y tu pelo qué forma tiene? – Nami parpadeó sorprendida, sinceramente era una pregunta que nunca se había hecho.

– eeh… pues… liso, supongo – distraída, cogió la indomable hebra naranja que enmarcaba su mejilla izquierda. Luffy se inclinó levemente, parecía interesado.

– ¿Supones? –

– bueno… es que para saber eso tendría que dejar crecer mi cabello y nunca lo he ocupado largo –

– ¿por qué? – ella bajó la mirada por un momento, recordando la razón de aquella decisión. La había tomado con apenas 8 años, cuando se vio obligada a robar para salvar a su pueblo y a luchar contra enemigos que le doblaban algo más que la edad. También cuando había comprendido que pasar por hombre era mejor cuando te unías a tripulaciones piratas, en especial cuando sus miembros tenían fijaciones por las niñas pequeñas. – ¿y si lo dejas crecer? – la voz entusiasmada de su capitán la trajo de vuelta. Ella levantó sus ojos almendrados hasta encontrar a los negros, los mismos que la observaban divertidos y esperanzados. Su sonrisa idiota terminó por contagiarla fácilmente, como siempre lo hacía.

– no lo sé, sería muy incómodo pelear así –

– ¡pero sería tan genial~! –

– esa no es una razón para tener el cabello largo, ¿sabes todo el trabajo que debería hacer para mantenerlo aceptable? –

– ¡bien, lo he decidido! Te dejarás crecer el cabello – señaló con seriedad, sus brazos entrecruzados delante de su pecho.

– ¡NO ESCUCHASTE LO QUE DIJE! –

– ¡isla a la vista! – gritó la voz de Zoro desde un den den mushi cercano, ubicado en la mesa de trabajo de Nami. Luffy se levantó de un salto, con una sonrisa extasiada en el rostro, y cogió su sombrero que se encontraba cercano.

– ¡bien! ¡Es hora de una nueva aventura! – gritó mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

– ¡Luffy! ¡¿Me escuchaste? ¡NO DEJARÉ MI CABELLO LARGO! – él se detuvo frente a la puerta, con una mueca alegre y confiada.

– Sí, lo harás. Orden del capitán – y descaradamente le sonrió, para luego salir.

– ¿q-QUÉ? ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO! ¡LUFFY! – cuando se cerró la puerta Nami maldijo en silencio, aunque con la firme decisión de no cumplir esa promesa.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

Quinto! Woho :D

Primero que todo… gracias por todos los reviews que recibí por el fic del cumpleaños de Nami! :D de verdad no esperaba una acogida tan numerosa (es el one shot donde tengo más comentarios) asi que de verdad se los agradezco, profundamente!

Por cierto, la idea para este fic nació hace varios meses atrás xD .. sólo que la inspiración no nació en todo ese tiempo y simplemente no podía escribirlo! De verdad! Pero luego de ver el capi. 516 renació por obra de magia y logré completarlo en dos o tres días :D. Lo publico en este día porque… WOWOWOW! Se estrena el primer capítulo de One piece – New World! :D que emoción!

Y sobre la idea, fue simplemente por pensar que Nami nunca había utilizado el cabello largo (siempre en sus flash back lleva el cabello corto), entonces pensé que en realidad se debía por algo como porque el cabello más corto es práctico y que así te puedes hacer pasar por niño cuando eres más pequeño. Y que también, para que Nami decidiera llevar el cabello largo debería ser por una razón muy importante como hacerle una promesa a su capitán :D

Ahora… es tiempo de RxRxR (Rincón de Respondo Reviews xD)

**Gabe Logan: **gracias por tu comentario! :D Espero que este drabble (aunque es tan largo que parece mas One shot xD) sea de tu agrado. :)

**Animefull4ever: **:D muchas gracias! sí, lo seguire xD aún faltan cinco historias para darme por satisfecha.

**NamiLuffy: **me alegro que te haya gustado! :D prometo que continuaré esta serie de drabble pero no se si rápido, cuenta igual? xD es que mi inspiración es muy volátil u.u bueno… cuidate y nos leemos! :D

**Kaoru likes One Piece: **wowowowow! Gracias por tu comentario :D siendo sincera, he leido gran cantidad de los fics que has escrito en fanfiction, sólo que no porque sepa inglés si no porque los traduzco con google chrone xD es bastante útil y tus historias son increíbles :D me siento honrada de saber que te gustan mis drabbles! xD de verdad! Nos vemos!

**Anonimo (o anónima? xD): **Hey! Gracias :D y sí, lo continuare! X3 de verdad! Prometo que lo hare aunque me demore años (aunque tampoco es la idea, verdad xD?) bueno… tu también cuidate y que tengas suerte! :D

Bueno… nos leeremos! :D Por ahora me iré a ver el capitulo! (sí, aun no lo veo)

I'll see you!

Kasumi_21


	6. Comida de medianoche

**Disclaimer: **One piece no me pertenece, a Eiichiro Oda si.

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

**On meat and tangerine**

_By: Kasumi_21_

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

**Comida de media noche**

Mecido por el inusual y tranquilo vaivén de las olas, y arrullado por las exclamaciones molestas que emitían sus compañeros de habitación, Luffy dormía plácidamente en su rústica cama compuesta por una simple hamaca. Llevaba su habitual vestimenta, chaqueta roja y pantalones cortos, que contrastaba claramente con el sombrero de paja que descansaba en su abdomen.

Un movimiento suave provocó que su sombrero de paja cayera suavemente al piso emitiendo un crujido. Sus cejas oscuras se juntaron de inmediato, mientras se dibujaba en su rostro masculino una mueca de incomodidad. Comenzó a moverse perturbado de improvisto, hasta que un movimiento mal realizado provocó que cayera de boca en los tablones de la habitación. Para su suerte, su rostro sólo tocó el áspero material que componía su más grande tesoro.

¿Mmm? – susurró aún adormilado, mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo y se erguía. Llevó su mano izquierda hacia su frente, tapando su ojo del mismo lado en el proceso. Bajo este se delineaba una cicatriz a lo largo de toda su mejilla. - ¡Ah! Mi sombrero – se dijo a sí mismo en un murmullo, mientras entreabría sus párpados y mostraba el mismo color oscuro de sus cabellos en sus iris. Finalmente cogió el sombrero con delicadeza y lo colocó sobre su cabeza. Cuando se disponía a realizar lo que antes hacía, un gruñido proveniente de su abdomen le recordó algo de importancia. Ya era hora de su entremés de medianoche, aunque seguramente ya hacía horas que había pasado.

Se estiró con pereza sin utilizar de sus poderes y emitiendo un suave bostezo. Se dirigió al inicio de la escalera que lo llevaría a la cubierta, mientras echaba un vistazo a sus camaradas y comprobaba que todos estaban allí. Sonrío con entusiasmo ante el hecho, eso significaba que ninguno estaba de guardia y que le sería más fácil obtener algún alimento de la cocina.

Cuando por fin el viento nocturno le dio en el rostro, refrescándolo a la vez, buscó con la mirada al vigilante de aquella noche. No logró verlo, por lo que se dirigió con rapidez hacia su habitación favorita antes que alguien lo pillara infraganti. Al entrar se vio envuelto en una absoluta oscuridad que ni siquiera los rayos de luna podían corromper. Le costó tiempo adecuarse a ella y cuando lo hizo se dirigió con emoción al refrigerador del comedor. Estaba tan cerca que ya podía sentir el sabor del la carne en su boca, tan cerca que su boca ya estaba húmeda, tan cerca que su estómago hasta dolía por la emoción, tan cerca que…

– ¡Luffy! – la suave y aterciopelada voz de una mujer llegó a sus oídos y con ello, el derrumbe de todos sus anhelos. Se maldijo a sí mismo por su estupidez, obviamente la presencia de ella haría todo más difícil.

– ¡Luffy! – y esta vez su voz se escuchó mucho más cerca, tanto que el capitán empezó a sudar frío como siempre lo hacía cuando ella le hablaba así. – ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó claramente enfadada, pero antes de que el moreno pudiera contestar una tenue luz alumbró el cuarto. La chica había encendido una lámpara de aceite.

Y por fin tuvo una visión completa de ella. Su cabello de extraño color naranja variaba de tonos por efecto de la pequeña llama, mientras acariciaba la pálida piel de su rostro y cuello. Su mirada castaña, que ahora tenía un extraño brillo carmín, era acompañada por sus largas pestañas, ideales frente a su nariz pequeña y labios de suave tonalidad cereza. Su cuerpo era moldeado por un abrigo de mangas largas que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, mostrando sus largas piernas que terminaban con sandalias de tacón a juego.

– Ah… ¡hola Nami! – Saludó el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras inconscientemente se alejaba de ella con pequeños pasos – linda noche, ¿no? – comentó intentando distraerla, aunque ya debería saber que eso nunca servía.

– ¡no seas idiota! – contestó molestas mientras se acercaba a él y elevaba su mano izquierda hacia la mejilla del pelinegro. En una milésima de segundo estaba jalándolo con fuerza – ¡ahora respóndeme lo que te he preguntado! –

– ¡a… auch! – se quejó el chico de inmediato, mientras se humedecían sus ojos por el dolor. Aún no entendía como sus golpes y pellizcos podían lastimarle, siendo él un chico de goma literalmente – pues yo sólo quería algo de carne – era una lástima que Luffy no pudiera mentir. Ante su respuesta la chica dejo de alargarlo y lo observó enojada.

– ¡Vete enseguida! Con razón el refrigerador aparece vacío en las mañanas – señaló a la vez que lo arrastraba hacia la puerta de salida.

– Sólo un poco de carne~… – dijo con un puchero.

– no –

– ¡pero tengo hambre~! –

– ¡he dicho que no! –

– ¡Pero nami~! –

– ¡No! –

– ¡NAMI! –

– ¡NO! – gritó enfurecida mientras lo echaba a patadas de la cocina. Ya afuera, Luffy se volteó a verla con la misma mirada que tienen los niños pequeños cuando no se les da lo que desean. La pelirroja se quedó viéndole duramente por unos instantes, para luego suavizar su expresión con lentitud y suspirar cansada. El chico la observó extrañado a la espera de alguna respuesta.

– Espera aquí – le susurró con frustración, para luego subir sobre el techo de la comedor donde descansaban unos arbustos – ¡y no entres a la cocina! – le indicó mientras desaparecía entre ellos.

– ¡Oe!... ¡¿Nami?! – le gritó el pelinegro con suavidad recibiendo un molesto "cállate" como respuesta. Se quedó en silencio de inmediato al recibir la orden, no era una buena idea retar al carácter de la navegante.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabía con seguridad, tal vez unos 20 ó 30 minutos. Sólo tenía certeza que estaba muerto de hambre y que no resistiría mucho más teniendo la cocina tan cerca.

El sonido de unas hojas llamó su atención y de inmediato elevó su mirada hacia los arbustos. Allí se encontró con su compañera de viaje, la misma que sonreía con alegría mientras sostenía entre sus brazos una buena cantidad de mandarinas.

– ¡Hey! ¡Nami! – la saludó con una sonrisa a la vez que estiraba sus brazos para subir junto a ella. En ese momento, la pelinaranja había dejado los frutos a su lado y se había sentado junto a uno de los pequeños árboles. Luffy se ubicó s su lado teniendo entre medio sólo a las pequeñas naranjas. – ¿son para mí? – inquirió ilusionado mientras sentía como su boca se hacía agua. Ella le regaló una de sus sinceras sonrisas, esas donde cerraba completamente sus ojos castaños y mostraba alegremente sus perfectos blancos, afirmándole a la vez –

– ¡gracias por la comida! – exclamó extasiado como siempre lo hacía frente a un plato de comida, y se dispuso a quitarle la cáscara a una de ellas. Al saborearla comprendió la afición que tenía la joven por ellas, estaba simplemente deliciosa.

Cuando estaba comiendo la segunda y viendo que ninguno de los dos iniciaba una conversación, le preguntó – oe Nami, ¿y por qué te demoraste tanto? – una mirada almendrada se dirigió hacia él con sorpresa, para luego cambiar a una más dulce. El estado basal que tenía cuando estaba a su lado.

– Estaba escogiendo las mandarinas – explicó con suavidad, mientras por reflejo cogía una de ellas – no es algo que debas tomar a la ligera, para obtener un sabor de calidad debes fijarte en el color y la forma de cada una – después sus ojos se dirigieron al cielo, que era decorado por una hermosas esfera plateada e infinitos luceros dorados – y como ya es de noche me ha costado un poco más elegirlas –

– ¡Ah! Entonces estabas escogiendo las mejores para mí. – él afirmó – ¡Gracias Nami! – dijo el muchacho con aquellas sonrisas tan suyas, esas que eran capaces de calmar cualquier situación complicada en la que estuvieran.

– ¡deja de decir idioteces! – exclamó de inmediato la pelirroja, mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas. Luego se irguió y saltó hasta quedar frente a la puerta del comedor. El joven capitán observó todos sus movimientos, intrigado.

– Hey, ¿a dónde vas? –

– ¿No es obvio? Debo hacer mi guardia – contestó aun molesta, pero ya sin ese color rojo en su semblante. Se volteó a verlo por última vez con seriedad – cuando termines, anda a dormir – ordenó y luego se dirigió hacia el mástil para subir a él. Desapareció ante la atenta mirada del trigueño que, apenas la perdió de vista, reinició su degustación de aquellas frutas.

De improvisto una sonrisa escapó de sus labios sin que él lo quisiera y un extraño sentimiento de satisfacción lo invadió. Tal vez era porque al fin había calmado su apetito o tal vez porque al fin conocía de donde provenía el familiar aroma de su navegante.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

Sexto!

Wow D= ha pasado un poco más de un año y yo sin actualizarrrr! (si, pueden matarme si quieres u,u ) lo siento de verdad! pero no pude actualizar en todo este tiempo u.u espero me disculpen. En compensación intentaré publicar más seguido aunque será difícil.

Sobre este capítulo, en realidad no es uno de mis favoritos, pero en él relato lo que personalmente considero unos de los clásicos en los fanfic LuNa: cuando Nami le regala una mandarina a Luffy. Lo cierto es que visto al revés sería que Luffy le de carne o le deje prestado el sombrero a Nami, pero ambas situaciones ya se han visto en la serie (jejejeje… x3 )

Bueno! Momento de RxRxR!

**Anónima: **jejeje dí en el clavo! Oh! Muchas gracias :D me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior! Espero que este también sea de tu agrado :D saludos!

**NamiLuffy: **lo siento por no actualizar tan prontoooooo D= espero mejorar! Y siii, Luffy es todo un fresco xD tu también cuídate =)

**Miss Altair: **wow! Gracias :D referente a tu pregunta, tengo pensado hacer 10 (aunque sinceramente tengo un vacío mental para el último D: espero que pronto se me ocurra algo) cuando leí tu comentario de inmediato intenté formar en mi cabeza alguna continuación, pero aún no logro crear algo que me deje satisfecha. Espero que también aparezca la inspiración para que nazca! Nos vemos (técnicamente nos leemos xD )y suerte!

**Girl-hatake95: **wowowowowow! Gracias por contestar tan rápido a mi review! En serio :D aunque no he tenido tiempo para leer el nuevo capítulo de tu fic, espero hacerme un tiempo para lograrlo. Gracias por el comentario sobre las personalidades, eso es una de las cosas que generalmente más me preocupan cuando escribo fic de OP. Por eso aún no me atrevo con una historia donde estén todos los mugiwara (aunque tal vez publique algo en unos cuantos meses mas x3 ) suerte e inspiración! Estoy deseosa de leer el encuentro entre Luffy y Nami!

**Raspberry Orchid: **jajajajaja completamente de acuerdo! A veces duermo con trenzas y termino aún más despeinada, me alegra saber que no soy la única xD ! lo de Ussop… mmm… bueno xD espero que no sea por lo mismo (tal vez cree que se ve mas varonil para Kaya) jejejeje nos vemos!

**Kaoru likes One Piece: **ehhh? En serioooo? Siempre le tuve tanta fe a google u,u creo que desde ahora no seré las misma xD jajajaja gracias por publicar fic en español! Vi que tienes nueva historia, intentaré leerla lo más pronto posible… presiento que será genial! Sobre los drabbles mi idea era hacerlos todos pre time skip, por el hecho de que aún Oda no expresa completamente los cambios en las personalidades de todos… pero quien sabe…. Nos vemos°!

**Animefull4ever: **gracias! espero que el reciente capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**NaMii HeartPhilia: **gracias por tu review! En realidad lo extrañaba x3 en especial porque eres como la escritora líder de por aquí. Espero leer pronto nuevos fic LuNa.

**Haruhi tkm: **feliz navidadd! D= OMG! Cuanto tiempo sin actualizarrrrrr! Gracias por tu comentario =)

**Monkey.D. : **gracias! :D ojalá este también te guste.

Bueno! Me despido :D antes avisando que probablemente el próximo drabble salga entre finales de abril-principios de Mayo.

Ojalá Oda nos de mas momentos Luna para recrear la inspiración.

Por cierto! Si quieren comentar sobre la pareja y conocer a gente con su misma afición, en el foro de Naruto uchiha hay un fan club LuNa bastante animado y que se mantiene actualizado! X3 si quieres compartir con nosotros, únete! (no se nota que soy miembro, verdad?)

Ahora sí!

I'll see you!

Kasumi_21


	7. Summer Time

**Disclaimer: **One piece no me pertenece, a Eiichiro Oda si.

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

**On meat and tangerine**

_By: Kasumi_21_

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

**Summer Time **

Nami jadeó con suavidad mientras intentaba mantener el paso. Un abrasador sol de mediodía los acompañaba en el camino, dificultando su visión y quemando todo su cuerpo descubierto. Ahora realmente pensaba que utilizar sólo un bikini, un pareo a la cintura y un pañuelo amarrado en la cabeza era mala idea.

– Navegante–san – inició una morena que estaba a su lado con una sonrisa. Llevaba un corto vestido de color café, gafas de sol negros y un sombrero de paja de playa. La pelirroja la odió por el último detalle – ¿te sientes bien? –

– Sí, lo hago – intentó contestar con simpleza, más su voz nació con un molesto bufido.

– ¿sucede algo, Nami-san? – preguntó un muchacho rubio con leve preocupación, llamando la atención de la pelirroja y de todos los presentes. Al instante todas las miradas de los mugiwara estaban fijas en ella, exceptuando al capitán que se había perdido hace un rato.

– puedo chequearte si quieres – comentó Chopper con dificultad desde la espalda de Zoro, tenía la lengua afuera y su mirada entrecerrada. Era obvio que el calor estaba causando un efecto mayor en él.

– Estoy bien, descuida – la pelirroja lo calmó con una sonrisa, que causó un efecto cautivante en su rostro levemente sonrojado.

– ¿cómo ofreces ayuda en ese estado? – reprendió con seriedad el espadachín, viendo al doctor con el entrecejo fruncido. En el mismo momento, la mujer morena había aumentado sus pasos con elegancia y había llegado al lado de Zoro.

– Ten doctor-san – le ofreció una botella de agua con una sonrisa y una mirada cordial. A su lado el primer oficial seguía sus movimientos con una mirada molesta y hastiada.

– ¡hey chicos! – el repentino llamado del capitán atrajo la atención de todos, encontraron su figura surgiendo animadamente desde una colina de arena. Nami elevó su mirada hacia él, sintiéndose de pronto mareada por la repentina luz solar que llegó a su rostro. Ninguno de sus nakama pareció notarlo. – ¡La he encontrado! ¡La playa del folleto! – indicó con una sonrisa emocionada que fue rápidamente acompañada por la de Ussop. Chopper, aun en la espalda del espadachín, intentaba mover sus brazos tratando imitar un gesto de Luffy.

– ¡oe! ¡oe! ¡Deja eso Chopper! – le regañó Zoro recibiendo sólo un murmullo como perdón cuando el reno se acostó en su espalda. Robin que seguía caminando a su lado, rió suavemente por el gesto y Sanji, que antes estaba preocupado por Nami, notó finalmente aquel hecho.

– ¡¿AAHH?! ¡ALÉJATE DE ROBIN-CHAN AHORA, MARIMO DE MIERDA! –

– ¡CÁLLATE, CEJA MÁGICA! –

– ¡¿CÓMO DIJISTE?! –

Ante la inminente pelea, la morena formó brazos y manos en la espalda del peliverde y lanzó hacia ella el cuerpo de Chopper. Recibió al animal con un abrazo y una cálida mirada, ignorando como el cuerpo de Zoro se contorneaba luego del repentino uso de su poder. Sin querer le había causado un escalofrío.

– ¡maldita mujer! ¡No hagas eso, es molesto! – le reclamó cabreado y con sus mejillas suavemente sonrojadas. Robin se sorprendió por su reacción, pero casi de inmediato se puso a reír. Siguió su camino hacia donde habían desaparecido el capitán y el tirador con una sincera sonrisa.

– ¡TÚ, BASTARDO DE MIERDA! – Zoro debió detener una patada de Sanji con los brazos, había dejado sus katana en el barco. – ¡no le hables así a Robin-chan! –

– ¡métete en tus asuntos, ero-cook! –

Nami bufó molesta ante la pelea de los dos hombres, estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza y sus gritos no la ayudaban en mucho. De igual forma agradeció que Zoro hubiera seguido con la disputa, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de soportar los halagos exagerados de Sanji-kun.

Siendo la última que reinició el camino hacia el lugar, la pelirroja se dio el tiempo para subir la duna y no forzar su cuerpo que ya estaba jadeando. La fría brisa que acarició su rostro cuando llegó a la colina fue el premio de su esfuerzo.

Se encontró con una hermosa playa tropical, repleta de palmeras y embellecida por el agua cristalina que la envolvía. Llamo especialmente su atención unas muelles y unas terrazas construidas sobre piedras, que permitían el contacto directo con zonas de aguas más profundas. En ese mismo lugar Ussop ya estaba preparando unas hamacas, supuso que para Luffy y Chopper. Bufó de nuevo, evitar que esos dos no hicieran algo irresponsable cerca del mar sería otra preocupación.

– ¡Nami! – llamó emocionada una voz a su lado, causando que la aludida saltara levemente. No había percibido su presencia.

– ¡ugh! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡No grites tan de repente! – él sonrió despreocupado y Nami llevó una mano a su frente, maldito dolor de cabeza.

– ¿por qué te has demorado tanto? –

– Por nada – contestó enojada y siguió su camino, esperaba que Luffy notara su enfado y la dejara tranquila. Él la miró con su rostro en blanco.

– ¿te sientes bien? – Nami se volteó a reprocharle, pero lo encontró de improvisto a su lado y a la mano masculina en su propia frente.

– ¿eh? –

– Estás caliente y eso no puede ser bueno – ella se alejó con rapidez, incómoda.

– ¡estoy bien! déjame en paz –

Luffy bufó contrariado mientras llevaba sus manos a la cadera, por ello no notó como el color en las mejillas de Nami aumentaba mientras caminaba. Ella acababa de percatarse que su capitán sólo llevaba un traje de baño junto al sombrero de paja.

– ¡Namiiiii~! – la pelirroja podría haber adivinado la expresión en su rostro sin necesidad de verlo, aún así se volteó y lo encontró con un mohín en los labios y corriendo hacia ella. La chica sintió de pronto que su garganta se apretaba y su corazón aumentaba los latidos, empezó a sudar más de lo normal cuando reconoció el pánico. Antes de planificarlo ya estaba corriendo en dirección contraria, hacia la playa donde estaban sus nakama.

– ¡KKKYYYAAAAAHHH! –

– ¡OE NAMI! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAS ESCAPANDO?! –

– ¡ALÉJATE! –

– ¡GROSERA! ¡NO HUYAS DE MÍ! ¡SOY TU CAPITÁN! – impaciente como lo caracterizaba, Luffy terminó por aburrirse y decidió atraparla finalmente. Estiró su brazo hasta coger la muñeca femenina y la atrajo hacia él.

– ¡KKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAHHH! –

El cuerpo de Nami voló fácilmente hacia él, hasta chocar fuertemente con el pecho masculino y causar la caída de ambos. Cuando se vio recuperada, los ojos marrones se ubicaron velozmente en los negros y ardieron con furia. Un golpe seco tronó por todo el lugar.

– ¡Idiota! ¡Te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso más de mil veces! – Luffy se levantó como pudo, el cuerpo de la pelirroja descansaba sobre el suyo, y la miró con sus ojos humedecidos. Un bulto prominente se había formado en su cabeza de donde aún salía humo.

– ¡e-es tu culpa! ¡Tú no querías escucharme! –

Ella lo miró por unos segundos y luego suspiró, derrotada. Sabía que si no cedía ante su petición estaría molestándola por mucho más tiempo.

– ¿qué quieres? – inquirió con cansancio mientras se levantaba, más el rápido movimiento causó de pronto que se mareara. Luffy levantó sus brazos evitando una caída.

– ¿te sientes bien? – el tono de la voz masculina había cambiado a una más seria pero igual de confortante.

– te dije que sí –

– Nami – él la obligó a mirarle, cogiendo su frente nuevamente y aumentando el sonrojo de ella. Los ojos obsidianas eran más oscuros de lo habitual, en ellos estaba tallada una advertencia silenciosa. Ella supo que ya no podría esquivar su pregunta.

– es por el clima de la isla, hace mucho calor –

– Pero este tipo de isla es tu favorita – era una afirmación y Nami se asombró, no recordaba haberle dicho alguna vez que las islas de primavera en verano eran sus favoritas.

– lo es, sólo que el calor me ha causado dolor de cabeza –

– dile a Chopper –

– no quiero preocuparlo, para él este tipo de clima es mucho peor –

El entrecejo de Luffy se pronunció con seriedad y lentamente su rostro moreno se estaba sonrojando, Nami dedujo que intentaba buscar una solución y que prontamente habría dos mugiwara con dolor de cabeza. La pelirroja rió.

– ¿eh? ¿Nami? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – él había sido atraído por su risa cantarina, esta vez parecía aliviado. Y ella sintió como su corazón se contraía, porque la pelinaranja sabía que él estaba realmente preocupado.

– Sí, descuida – Luffy la soltó con una gigante sonrisa.

– ¡shishishi~! ¡Me alegro! –

Ella sonrió, pero deshizo su mueca cuando un fuerte viento los envolvió. Los ojos marrones estudiaron de inmediato el cielo y prontamente una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios femeninos. Podía sentirlo, los cambios de presión que le revelaba los próximos cambios en el tiempo.

– ¿sucede algo? –

– probablemente habrán más nubes en la tarde, así que refrescará –

– ¡shishishi~! Eso es bueno, pero por si acaso… – cogió el sombrero de paja y con suavidad lo colocó sobre la cabeza femenina.

– ¿eh? – Nami lo buscó con la mirada, sorprendida – ¿Luffy? –

– Cuidará de ti – le aseguró con una sonrisa y ella también sonrió.

Nami supuso que Luffy le dejaría el sombrero como préstamo hasta que el día refrescara, más no se lo pidió de vuelta en ningún momento ni siquiera cuando el día ya era soportable hasta para Chopper. Bueno, ella no se quejaría de eso.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

Séptimo!

Wohoo! Y nos estamos acercando al final :D

Espero que el octavo esté entre finales de mayo-inicios de junio :D

Bueno, para la gente que sigue el manga de OP supongo que ya deducen de donde saqué la idea para este corto. El coloreado donde Nami sale con el sombrero (en serio Oda… más obvio no puedes ser) y que también sale en un opening, creo que el octavo…

Ahora… sobre RxRxR

**Gabe Logan: **gracias por tu review :) espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado

I'll see you!

Kasumi_21


	8. Cree

**Disclaimer: **One piece le pertenece al más genial de todos los mangaka, Eiichiro Oda.

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

**On meat and tangerine**

_By: Kasumi_21_

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

**Cree**

– ¡Nami! ¡Nami~! – la voz de Luffy llegó a ella mezclada con el aire, paseándose tranquilamente por entre los callejones infinitos de aquella ciudad. Ella bufó, en especial cuando la risa masculina brotó alegremente de un lugar que aún no podía hallar.

Apretó los dientes por la molestia y maldijo en silencio.

– ¡maldita sea Luffy! – gritó con fuerza, sin importarle la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor realizando sus actividades diarias. – ¡ya te he dicho que no estoy jugando! ¡Zoro nos está esperando y debemos partir a la siguiente isla! – silencio. A pesar de todo el ruido basal que la rodeaba, proveniente de la agitada jornada que vivía el mercado de la ciudad al mediodía, Nami logró agudizar su oído y comprobar que él había dejado de moverse. Una parte de su alma vibró emocionada por la esperanza, tal vez el pelinegro ya se había aburrido y por fin terminaría con ese estúpido juegos de las escondidas.

Estaba tan concentrada en hallarlo que no se percató de una nueva figura masculina, la misma que camino ágilmente hasta estar tras suyo y luego tocó su hombro para echarse a correr como un loco. Las carcajadas felices acompañando toda su huída.

– ¡LUFFY! – ella gritó encolerizada al verse descubierta, su rostro intensamente teñido al carmín por la vergüenza y la furia. Sólo logró divisar el cuerpo masculino antes que éste se perdiera por entre los pasajes – ¡VUELVE AQUÍ, TÚ IMBÉCIL! – sus quejidos sólo lograron aumentar la risa de él, la misma que se convirtió en eco y llegó a sus oídos para atormentarla. En el momento en que ella pateaba el suelo en el intento inútil de quitar su molestia, divisó en el suelo un sombrero de paja y entendió rápidamente que él lo había perdido accidentalmente en su carrera. Guiada por la ira, la pelinaranja cogió el sombrero y lo lanzó fuertemente hasta uno de los techos de las casas cercanas. Se arrepintió casi al instante, en especial cuando notó que se había atorado entre una de las tejas y que no caería espontáneamente por un buen rato.

_Maldita sea._

Tentada en echarle la culpa al estúpido que seguía escondiéndose como un niño, que por cierto acababa de conocer hace algunos días, Nami empezó su camino en sentido contrario hacia donde se hallaba el objeto. Sin embargo su cabeza, que probablemente se había aliado con el idiota pirata, quiso recordarle la batalla que habían librado con Buggy y la frase que había calado hondo en su corazón. Aquel sombrero era su tesoro.

_¡Agh! Maldita sea y maldito bastardo de goma._

Antes que pudiera pensarlo más, ya que estaba segura que su orgullo no la dejaría actuar si lo analizaba con más tiempo, Nami se aventuró hacia la casa y agradeció la presencia de una escalera que se encontraba cerca. Empezó a escalar por ella con agilidad, aún cuando portaba una falda corta y sus botines de tacón, y suspiró aliviada cuando alcanzó el techo. Caminó por éste con cierto cuidado y ubicó con la vista el sombrero, esta vez sonrió con genuina alegría.

– ¡oe Nami! – llamó él repentinamente y ella perdió el equilibrio por un momento, más logró permanecer en pie.

– ¡L-Luffy! ¡Hasta que apareces! – ubicado en la vereda de piedra, él le dedicó una sonrisa gigante, mostrando todos sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

– ¡oe Nami eso es trampa! – Le gritó inflando las mejillas, ella entrecerró los ojos – ¡Nunca dijimos que podíamos escondernos en los techos! –

– ¡¿quién dijo que participaría en primer lugar, idiota?! ¡Además!, ¡¿por qué juegas a las escondidas?! ¡¿Aún eres un niño o qué?! – él frunció el entrecejo, molesto por el último comentario.

– ¡qué no soy un niño! ¡Soy un hombre, maldita sea! – ella omitió sus quejidos y siguió en su labor con una risa cantarina, que se le hizo especialmente reconfortadora luego de todo lo que él la había molestado. – ¡Nami! – él le gritó aún enfadado.

– ¡Cállate! –

– ¡NAMI~! –

– ¡QUE TE CA-! – Nami se volteó rápidamente para mirarle más, por un movimiento mal realizado, terminó resbalándose hasta caer sentada sobre el tejado. Lo sucedido no hubiera tenido importancia si no fuera porque acababa de empujar la escalera, la que calló sonoramente en el piso.

– ¡Nami! ¡Nami! ¡¿Estás bien?! – sintió la voz frenética de Luffy, por lo que gateó hasta la orilla para poder mirarle. Cuando se encontró con sus ojos negros, que se volvieron más suaves al notar que no se había dañado, Nami sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Pánico. – ¡hey Nami! ¡¿Estás bien, Nami?! –

– ¡Sí, lo estoy! ¡y ahora deja de gritar mi nombre como un loco y ayúdame con la escalera! – antes de esperar respuesta, la pelinaranja se movió hasta coger el objeto y lo depositó sobre sus piernas. Y antes que pudiera detenerse, lo recorrió con la vista y sus dedos buscaron inconscientemente las coceduras que había realizado unos días atrás. Y sintió pavor otra vez, porque ella nunca era amable con las personas, mucho menos con los piratas.

– ¡NA~MI~! ¡NA~MI~! – los ojos rubíes se oscurecieron peligrosamente y ella se acercó nuevamente a la orilla del techo.

– ¡MALDITA SEA LUFFY! ¡¿QUÉ ACABO DE DECIRTE?! – él rió con cierto brillo travieso en su mirada.

– me dijiste que no gritara tu nombre, pero puedo cantarlo; ¿verdad? – una vena se tensó en la frente de la mujer, ¿de dónde mierda había salido esa respuesta rápida?. Decidió omitirla.

– ¡tampoco quiero que cantes! – Dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los costados, aún no había subido la escalera – ¡¿y dónde está lo que te pedí?! –

– ¡no la necesitas! – él estiró sus brazos hacia ella, sin hacer uso de sus poderes. – ven, yo te atraparé – dijo con una sonrisa y Nami retrocedió levemente, temerosa de lo que sus acciones pudieran significar. La pelinaranja titubeó por un momento, para luego transformar el mismo sonido en una risa nerviosa.

– ¡v-vamos Luffy! No seas ridículo y pásame la escalera – pero el pelinegro no se movió. En cambio sustituyó su mirada por una más seria y elevó aún más sus brazos. Ella se limitó a observar sus acciones en silencio, sintiéndose confundida y propasada por los sentimientos. Sus ojos rubíes brillaban intensamente, la duda retratada en cada uno de ellos.

– p-porque tú… – susurró acongojada.

– Ven – un viento nortino apareció de pronto entre ellos y en ese momento, cuando los cabellos cortos de Luffy bailaron libres de su usual sombrero y los ojos negros parecieron más cálidos por la luz del sol, Nami descubrió por fin a que le temía. Ella nunca había necesitado de alguien, ni de un amor, ni de un amigo ni mucho menos de un nakama; y en ese instante ese idiota pirata le estaba ofreciendo la primera ayuda en todos esos años. Y ella podía entender el pavor de su corazón, porque comprendía que esa ayuda sería sólo momentánea y que no debía esperanzarse sobre ella. Él no la acompañaría hasta el final, él no lucharía a su lado, él no la ayudaría a ser libre. – Nami – la voz de Luffy, más grave de lo usual, la trajo nuevamente a la realidad y cuando fue consciente del sombrero de paja, que ahora abrazaba con aprehensión, notó finalmente que había perdido la batalla. Inconscientemente su corazón había cogido la mano de aquel pelinegro. – Ven – él volvió a repetir y Nami decidió dejar de titubear. Cogiendo con fuerza el sombrero y levantándose, saltó finalmente a los brazos de aquel pirata, sintiendo como su corazón también se liberaba de la barrera que tantos años le había tomado crear. Y una parte de ella no pudo importarle menos, porque valía tener el corazón roto luego si ahora podía disfrutar de su amistad.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza en el trayecto y para su alivio nunca llegó el doloroso golpe con el suelo; por el contrario, había caído en una superficie suave, envuelta por el aroma del mar y reconfortada por la calidez de un cuerpo masculino. Cuando sintió la risa de él sobre su cabeza, que le causó inesperados escalofríos en su espina dorsal, Nami se permitió observar y reír con despreocupación.

– tú estás loco – le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, como si estuviera halagándolo. Por su parte, Luffy le miró por un rato y luego le sonrió. Y ella lo maldijo por enésima vez, ya que en ese momento descubrió que era completamente indefensa a sus sonrisas.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

O-Octavo! O-octavo! (cántese para que suene bonito)

A dos capítulos (que por cierto ya están escritos!) y luego a iniciar una nueva historia! Será de drabbles también, pero probablemente mi tercer fic de OP ya será finalmente una historia larga con continuidad. ¡! Por ahora, el próximo capítulo saldrá entre finales de junio-inicios julio.

Por cierto, estos cortos los hice todos en pre time skip, porque en próximas historias quiero desarrollar la relación que según yo, tienen estos dos ahora. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado!

Ahora vamos al… RxRxR!

**Gabe Logan****:** hola! Lo siento si mis cortos son muy inocentes xD pero como explicaba allá arriba, esperaba poner la relación pre time skip que según yo es más de compañería. Tal vez, en realidad más probable, en los próximos fics hallan escenas un poco más fuertes. Por cierto xD que seguro para decir que eres pervert. Jejejeje Nos vemos!

**Girl hatake95: **Hey! Subes capítulos y no he tenido tiempo de leer! D: perdón por no dejarte review, pero con suerte puedo publicar por acá u.u. jajajaj y sí! Oda no puede ser más obvio, de hecho me da un poco de risa los fanarts de Hancock cuando la dibujan con el sombrero y eso nuuuncaaa pasó xD será por algo, verdad? nos leemos!

**Aki Kurosawa: **wowow! Gracias :D espero que este capítulo también te de el mismo sentimiento, por cierto en verdad me siento halagada :3 quedan dos capítulos más! Me esforzaré para que de la misma sensación. Nos vemos!

Bueno eso por ahora… nos leemos en un mes más!

I'll see you!

Kasumi_21


	9. Sobre carnes

**Disclaimer: **One piece le pertenece al más genial de todos los mangaka, Eiichiro Oda.

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

**On meat and tangerine**

_By: Kasumi_21_

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

**Sobre carnes**

Día de exploración. Luffy inició su camino con una sonrisa mientras que con una rama recogida al inicio de su aventura, golpeaba las raíces de los árboles que se oponían en su camino. Era un hermoso día de verano, el sol brillaba intensamente en el cielo y éste no mostraba rastro de nubes. De pronto una brisa acarició su cabello negro que, más largo de lo habitual, lo hacía muy similar al corte de Ace.

– ¡Ahhh! ¡Qué fresco~! – dijo alegremente aún cuando nadie podía oírlo. Ignoró aquel pensamiento de inmediato y siguió su camino en búsqueda de aquellos lugares de la isla que aún no podía conocer. A pesar de haber estado más de un año en ella, el entrenamiento con Rayleigh había consumido todo su tiempo y ahora que se encontraba solo, le apetecía recorrer nuevos sitios. De esa manera podía desplazar los otros sentimientos más oscuros que lo atacaban en la soledad.

De pronto Luffy se detuvo, algo se acercaba y gracias al kenbunshoku haki pudo sentirlo sin problema. Esperó pacientemente hasta que su rival se encontrara cerca, todos sus sentidos se había agudizado en caso de un ataque, mientras observaba los alrededores en su búsqueda. Y entonces sucedió. Una garra que duplicaba su tamaño se acercó velozmente para golpearlo contra el suelo, pero Luffy fue más rápido y alcanzó a saltar hacia atrás. El pelinegro elevó su mirada para descubrir a su agresor, frente a él se encontraba un leopardo gigante con manchas azules y tres colas. El pirata sonrió, acababa de encontrar el almuerzo.

Un gruñido cabreado nació del felino, mientras utilizaba nuevamente su pata y atacaba al chico. Luffy lo esquivó y esta vez trepó hasta uno de los árboles cercano con la habilidad de un mono. Cuando logró ver la cima estiró ambos brazos y los sujeto a la rama más alta.

– ¡gomu gomu no rocket! – propulsó su cuerpo hasta quedar separado a buena altura del animal. Con una sonrisa ladina, Luffy llevó sus manos hacia atrás – Busoshoku Koka – murmuró y ambas adquirieron un color azabache – gomu gomu no… ¡gatling! – en seguida miles de puños atacaron al leopardo, que cayó inconsciente en un segundo. El pelinegro cayó despreocupado hacia su próxima comida, estaba aún en el aire cuando percibió otra presencia y esquivó su próximo ataque aumentando la velocidad de descenso. A la milésima de segundo, un nuevo animal pasaba sobre la cabeza del chico y aterrizaba frente a sus ojos. – así que tenías amigos, bueno… ¡más comida para mí! – El nuevo felino rugió y se preparó para atacar – ¡Busoshoku Koka! ¡Gomu gomu no bazooka! – el animal fue arrojado hacia el bosque, rompiendo varios árboles en el proceso. Al mismo tiempo, Luffy dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo y comprobó que un tercer felino se acercaba hacia él. La mirada del chico se oscureció, esta vez no podría detener el ataque.

Con un rugido la pata del animal dio de lleno en su cuerpo de goma y lo empujó fuertemente hacia un costado. Debido a la propulsión, Luffy voló varios metros fuera del bosque y terminó en una pradera junto a un lago de agua cristalina.

Luego de limpiar el polvo de su ropa, el muchacho se levantó y dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su agresor.

– ¡Maldito! ¡Ven a pelear si te atreves! – en respuesta, el animal gruñó y corrió hacia él. Luffy imitó su acción con una sonrisa ladina.

Habían pasado treinta minutos y el pirata empezaba a aburrirse de la situación. No sabía de donde aparecían, pero de pronto se encontró a si mismo peleando con quince felinos de la misma especie. Ganarles por separado no era un problema, pero cuando dejaba inconsciente a uno, había otro que despertaba y así se mantenía en un ciclo infinito. Él sabía que podía vencerlos a todos si utilizaba otras marchas, pero se había prometido no hacerlo en esa isla y así endurecer aún más su entrenamiento.

Un golpe duro lo encontró de improvisto e hizo volar su cuerpo varios metros. Luffy calló en una roca, rompiéndola de inmediato, y luego su cuerpo giró hasta quedar acomodado entre unos arbustos. Esta vez el pelinegro había sido lanzado a una de las costas elevadas de la isla, por lo que tenía una perfecta visión del mar.

Agradecido de que sus huesos eran de goma, ya que en caso contrario probablemente se hubiera quebrado unas cuantas costillas, Luffy levantó su torso hasta quedar sentado. Un crujido de hojas acompañó sus movimientos.

– Maldita sea – gruñó mientras sacudía con una mano su pelo. El movimiento provocó que su mirada llegara al suelo y ahí Luffy enfocó algo que lo empalideció. Una mandarina, una mandarina rota. – Gh! – él contuvo el aliento, para luego caer en pánico – ¡GAAHHH! ¡ME VA A MATAR! ¡ME VA A MATAR! ¡PERDÓNAME! ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE! – en un reflejo inconsciente, se arrodilló exageradamente para que ella se apiadara de él y así salvar su vida. Más nada sucedió, ni un golpe, ni un bastonazo, ni un grito; y Luffy recordó nuevamente que no estaba con ella. El pelinegro suspiró pesadamente mientras una expresión seria se dibujaba en su habitual rostro sonriente. Observó detenidamente la fruta y la tomó con suavidad, su entrecejo fruncido con tristeza.

Un estruendo cercano resonó por todos los alrededores, pero no alcanzó a perturbarlo. Con lentitud depositó a la mandarina en el suelo y se volteó a ver los otros árboles, cuatro de ellos eran mandarinos y uno estaba dañado por la reciente caída. Al momento varios sonidos fuertes tronaron y Luffy llevó su atención hacia adelante, los leopardos empezaban a dibujarse por entre las sombras de los árboles, preparándose para una nueva lucha.

– ¡maldita sea! ¡Sí que son insistentes! –

El pelinegro se levantó ágilmente e inició su carrera hacia los animales, estaba cabreado y pensando seriamente en utilizar el gear third para que dejaran de molestar. Como él esperaba, los felinos lo rodearon apenas los tuvo cerca e iniciaron un ataque en conjunto desde todas las direcciones. Ocupando el kenbunshoku haki hasta el límite, Luffy logró esquivar los ataques más fuertes, más varias garras lograron rasgar su cuerpo y aplastarlo contra el suelo. Cuando tuvo un segundo de libertad, el pelinegro estiró su brazo hacia un árbol y se propulsó hacia éste, así tendría el tiempo necesario para planear su ataque. Los leopardos que aún estaban en pie siguieron los movimientos con la vista y se dispusieron a seguirlo.

– ¡gomu gomu no rocket! – en el aire, Luffy llevó su pulgar a la boca para inflarlo mientras observaba los movimientos de sus adversarios. De pronto los ojos obsidiana se contrajeron en una mezcla de preocupación e ira, y un grito profundo nació de la boca masculina – ¡NO SE MUEVAN! – Ignorando la exclamación del pirata, las bestias siguieron su camino. A unos metros de sus patas se encontraban unos indefensos arbustos de mandarinas –… he dicho… ¡QUE NO SE MUEVAN! – violentas y gélidas ráfagas de viento brotaron desde el cuerpo pirata, generando escalofrío en los animales e inmediatamente su desmayo. En los alrededores, los leopardos que estaban despertando volvieron a la inconsciencia y otros animales inocentes sufrieron el mismo efecto.

– Mierda… – susurró el pelinegro cuando cayó en el suelo y observó la periferia – perdí el control de mi haki, si Rayleigh estuviera aquí me hubiera matado por eso – se comentó a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia los árboles. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en sus labios y su mirada se suavizó cuando comprobó que no se habían dañado.

Riendo suavemente y con calidez, Luffy se acostó sobre el césped y acomodó su cabeza cerca de los arbustos, para protegerse del sol con su sombra. Sintiéndose de pronto relajado, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la brisa que acarició su rostro y provocó un crujido en las hojas cercanas. El sonido se le hizo familiar al igual que el aroma que de ellos se desprendía e inevitablemente se sintió melancólico.

No supo en qué momento sucedió, pero de pronto podía escuchar el sonido de las tranquilas olas chocando con la madera, el de las velas siendo empujadas por el viento, el replique de unos implementos de acero, la voz de un muchacho contando historias y las exclamaciones asombradas de un reno, el crujir de las hojas de un libro, el ruido de ollas en la cocina, el choque de un martillo y la melodía alegre de un violín. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Luffy sin que él lo notara, estaba demasiado agradecido por encontrarse nuevamente en su hogar.

– ¿eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Luffy? – la voz de Nami llegó a sus oídos repentinamente, él no había notado cuando se había acercado.

– ¡hey, Nami! – la saludó relajadamente, sin cambiar su cómoda posición y aún con los ojos cerrados.

– ¡respóndeme! –

– estoy descansando –

– ¿en serio? – Luffy escuchó un nuevo sonido, reconoció una tijera y dedujo que ella estaba cortando mandarinas.

– sip –

– ¿estás seguro que no vienes a robar mis preciadas mandarinas? – el suave tono que ella usaba podía traducirse como una amenaza, pero como siempre, él no percibió aquel detalle.

– no esta vez –

Permanecieron en silencio y Luffy pensó por un momento que Nami se había ido, de igual forma no abrió sus ojos y siguió disfrutando de la calidez del sol. Un nuevo replique de la tijera le indicó que ella seguía ahí.

– Bueno, supongo que está bien – ella señaló y el pelinegro sonrió por su presencia – de igual forma no tenía ganas de golpearte hoy –

– ¡NAMI~! – él hizo un mohín, ella rió y su risa de niña le quitó el aliento de inmediato. Sintiéndose de pronto emocionado, el corazón de Luffy dio un vuelco en su pecho y empezó a latir desembocado. Junto a ello, un escalofrío cálido recorrió todo su cuerpo, erizando su piel y almacenándose en su pecho. Y esa misma sensación provocó una sonrisa enorme en su rostro moreno.

La risa de Nami aminoró de forma progresiva y fue reemplazada por un tarareo suave. Junto con ello, la sonrisa de Luffy se había suavizado hasta transformarse en una pequeña mueca alegre, casi imperceptible. Pasaron varios minutos y la melodía que ella componía permanecía en el aire, al igual que el aroma de las mandarinas y el vaivén del barco provocado por las olas. Y él pensó por un momento que sólo faltaba un trozo de carne en su boca para que aquello fuera la perfección.

– hey Luffy – ella llamó pero él se negó a cambiar de posición, temiendo perder la armonía que ahora disfrutaba. De igual forma un pequeño golpe en su frente, que no alcanzó a ser doloroso, terminó por arruinarlo. – Por portarte bien – el repique de unos tacos femeninos le advirtieron de su retiro y antes de pensarlo Luffy irguió su torso para detenerla.

– ¡Espera, Nami! – abrió sus ojos y se encontró nuevamente en la isla, los felinos de antes ya se habían ido y el sol de mediodía dio de lleno en su cara. El ceño del pelinegro se frunció con tristeza, se había quedado dormido y su mente traicionera lo había hecho recordar cuando aún estaban juntos. Con un suspiro cansado, había perdido la cuenta de cuantos había emitido ese día, el pelinegro llevó su mirada hacia abajo y encontró una mandarina en sus piernas, probablemente la culpable del golpe anterior. La tomó con cuidado y se quedó viéndola en silencio, sus ojos escondidos tras mechones azabaches. Después de un momento, los orbes obsidianas se elevaron hasta encontrar el cielo y se quedaron fijos en éste, se había dibujado una complicada expresión en su rostro en conjunto con las preguntas ansiosas que su cabeza realizaba sin parar: ¿estarían ellos bien? ¿Les habría llegado el mensaje adecuadamente? ¿Habrían tenido algún problema en el lugar dónde cayeron? ¿Llegarían a salvo a su lugar de encuentro?. Consciente de pronto de sus propias reflexiones, Luffy se negó a pensar en ello por más tiempo. Debía confiar en sus nakama al igual como ellos confiaban en él y esperar pacientemente hasta que el día prometido llegara. Aunque de igual forma… él…

– Los extraño, chicos – dijo aún mirando hacia el cielo, su mirada se había suavizado y una sonrisa melancólica cruzaba su rostro. Y en ese instante, cuando empezaba a sentir un peso doloroso en su pecho por la melancolía, Luffy se permitió un poco de egoísmo – te extraño tanto Nami –

– ¿Luffy? ¿Luffy? – una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos y el pelinegro saltó levemente con algo de ansiedad, no esperaba la visita de las amazonas ese día – ¿Luffy? ¿Dónde estás? – el muchacho se levantó rápidamente, llevándose la mandarina con él y corrió hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz, no sin antes voltearse y darle una última mirada al nuevo sitio encontrado. El por qué de su acción no lo entendió en ese instantes ni tampoco en los años posteriores, pero el deseo de conservar aquel lugar como secreto fue más fuerte e hizo esconderlo de todos los amigos que ahora tenía, incluida Hancock y las amazonas. Si Luffy hubiera tenido un poco más de atención y memoria, habría recordado una frase que alguna vez Robin había señalado._ El capitán siempre es posesivo con sus tesoros_.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

Noveno! Y nos acercamos al final ¡! De aquí a un mes más!

Momento de RxRxR!

**Gabe Logan: **gracias Gabe! Has sido lejos el lector más fiel que he tenido en este fic, te estoy muy muy agradecida por ello! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior y espero que este también lo sea!

**5nami5: **jejeje creo que el corto del cabello ha sido lejos el favorito xD gracias por tu review! Y sí, tengo muchas ideas LuNas asi que deberán aguantarme por mucho tiempo! Gracias por tu comentario :)

**Aki Kurosawa: **gracias! me alegra que te hayas sentido transportada hacia aquellos tiempos, que tenían cierta ternura entre ellos :D espero este capítulo también te guste!

**Kaoru likes One Piece: **gracias por tu review!

**Girl-hatake95: **jejeje Luffy tierno :B quiero que pronto salga una escena así en el manga (o mostrar la parte tierna de Luffy otra vez). Me pasaré cuando pueda a tu fic D: no he tenido tiempo, de hecho por esto publico recién ahora. Juro que me pasaré! Esperame por favor u.u

**Giby-chan: **es cierto, es muy maternal :B cada vez Oda la hace mas parecida a Rouge xd es tan obvio que aún no entiendo como algunas personas relacionan a Rouge con Hancock. Bueno, cosas de fans. La ultima respuesta la tiene Oda-sama! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo!

I'll see you!

Kasumi 21


	10. Y mandarinas

**Disclaimer: **One piece no me pertenece… tal vez algún día.

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

**On meat and tangerine**

_By: Kasumi_21_

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

**Y mandarinas**

Sentada en el césped de su casa provisoria y rodeada de libros y pergaminos, Nami observaba el infinito mar que se dibuja ante sus ojos mientras esperaba pacientemente por el amanecer. Según dedujo por la inminente claridad que cubría a la isla, faltaban algunos minutos para que saliera el sol y con ello se vio fuertemente tentada en volver a su dormitorio hasta que finalmente ocurriera. Luego de tantas horas de trasnoche, dormir un par de minutos era casi tan interesante como una tonelada de monedas de oro.

Un viento frío le recordó de pronto el motivo de su estadía en el patio, llevándose consigo parte del adormecimiento que peligraba en hacerle caer. Con un suspiro profundo y estirando su cuerpo cansado en el proceso, Nami intentó no recordar las noches en vela que llevaba desde hace unos meses y se dispuso a tomar el quinto libro que leía en aquella madrugada. Distraída por el cansancio, notó por el rabillo del ojo que le faltan más de una decena de libros que leer del montón que llevaba con ella y otros centenares que la esperaban en la biblioteca. Intentando no caer ante su ente pesimista, cosa que se le hacía extremadamente difícil cuando él no estaba con ella, la pelinaranja se obligó a enterrar su nariz nuevamente en las líneas de la obra. Era mejor gastar el tiempo leyendo que quejándose por todo lo que faltaba, aunque siempre podría llevarse en su equipaje uno que otro libro. Ante su pensamiento, Nami no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta travesura en sus labios, en especial cuando imaginó la sonrisa infantil de él si es que supiera de sus planes. Su sonrisa siempre despreocupada, infantil y malditamente contagiosa.

– ¡Nami-chan! – un grito masculino la trajo de pronto a la realidad y al elevar la vista, los ojos castaños sufrieron ante la inminente luz. Había amanecido y ni siquiera se había percatado. – ¡Nami-chan! – luego de recuperar su visión normal, la pelinaranja logró distinguir la figura de un muchacho y verificar que corría animadamente hacia ella. Tenía el cabello castaño con reflejos rubios, ojos celestes y una musculatura pronunciada para sus escasos 20 años. La sonrisa alegre que le dedicaba le hizo recordar otra similar, aunque mucho más cálida en sus pensamientos.

– Kenji-kun, buenos días – ella saludó con cordialidad, percatándose luego de las bolsas y mochila de viajero que él portaba – ¿vas a una aventura? – ante su pregunta, él realizó rápidamente un puchero. Ella no entendió el por qué.

– ¡Nami-chan! ¡Qué cruel eres! – los ojos rubíes se abrieron con sorpresa y pestañearon un par de veces.

– ¿Eh? –

– ¡Te conté la semana pasada que iría a Water Seven y que me viaje duraría una semana! ¡¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?! – él gritó con el entrecejo fruncido para luego sentarse a su lado, el mohín en sus labios presentes en todo momento. Ante esto, Nami sólo pudo reír y acariciar el cabello castaño a modo de disculpa.

– lo siento, lo siento – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – disculpa por no ponerte atención, he tenido mi cabeza ocupada últimamente – Kenji se obligó a no mirarla y a cambio recorrió con la vista los libros e implementos que estaban en el césped. Su mirada celeste se oscureció levemente.

– ¿te has quedado estudiando hasta tarde nuevamente? – ella asintió con una sonrisa, intentando quitarle importancia. Él cayó por un momento, recordando la historia sobre la tripulación de los mugiwara que ella le había contado y sobre su promesa con el capitán. – queda casi cinco meses para que te vayas, ¿verdad? –

– 4 meses y 25 días para ser exactos – un escalofrío de emoción recorrió el cuerpo femenino cuando respondió, el mismo que se detuvo en su corazón y se transformó en una alocada carrera. Nami llevó su mano hasta su pecho, más turgente que hace tiempo atrás, y luchó con las ganas de echarse a llorar. La sensación que acompañaba a su cuerpo se había incrementado con la disminución del tiempo que faltaba para el reencuentro, intensificado también por su cabeza que parecía cada día más consciente de sus sentimientos.

– ¿por eso has aumentado tus horas en la biblioteca? – la pelinaranja agradeció la pregunta, era el estímulo que necesitaba para desplazar los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza.

– A-así es – el nudo en su garganta le impidió hablar, carraspeó para mejorar su estado – ¡me quedan un montón de libros que leer! ¡y no he practicado lo suficiente con el Sorcery clima tact! ¡y debo actualizar mis apuntes con la información reciente y…! – el castaño apoyó su mano en la cabeza femenina, intentando calmarla.

– Basta Nami-chan, toma las cosas con calma – él acercó su rostro lo suficiente para sentir el aliento femenino sobre sus labios, ella se alejó con suavidad.

– ¡n-no me pidas eso! ¡Sabes que debo aprender todo sobre el clima del Nuevo Mundo y aún me falta un cuarto de todas las islas! ¡Y sin contar los nuevos datos que ha reunido el amigo de Haredas-san! –

– si tienes tanto por saber, ¿por qué no te quedas unos años más? – ella entrecerró los ojos y la mirada carmesí brilló peligrosamente.

– Kenji-kun, no empieces por favor – la voz femenina nació como un susurro suave, que prometía una muerte lenta para aquellos que osaran seguir contradiciéndola. El ojiazul siempre solía callar a esta altura de la conversación; pero ese día, donde el cansancio posterior al viaje y la presión de la próxima partida de ella le hicieron perder la noción del peligro, decidió valientemente decir lo que pensaba.

– ¿es que acaso el capitán no puede aguantarse algunos meses? – el entrecejo de Nami se frunció aún más cuando Kenji llamó el cargo de Luffy con cierta sorna.

– No creo que eso sea posible, probablemente querrá salir de inmediato a la isla Gyojin y yo debo guiarlo hasta ella –

– Pero tú quieres seguir estudiando – él aclaró y ella cerró los ojos con cierta rendición, no podía negar aquello.

– es cierto, pero Luffy no querrá esperar más tiempo –

– ¿aún cuando se lo pidas? – ella calló y él entendió su silencio como un no – bueno, no sé qué te sorprende, tú misma me has reclamado un centenar de veces por lo egoísta que él es – Nami guió su mirada rápidamente hacia él y esta vez sus ojos ardían de furia. Estuvo tentada en golpearlo, pero se contuvo.

– no hables mal de él, si yo he dicho eso es porque le conozco y tú no lo haces – su voz fue gélida y por primera vez en ese año y medio, Kenji fue capaz de conocer a la verdadera gata ladrona. Frente a él se encontraba una mujer que no tenía remordimiento ni compasión por aquellos que dañaban a su familia, la pirata que estaba preparada para luchar y hasta morir por sus amigos y tesoros.

– Na-nami-chan… –

– y espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer, porque no puedo prometer que salgas ileso en una próxima conversación – ella hizo ademán de levantarse y antes de pensarlo, Kenji agarró su muñeca con fuerza y la obligó a sentarse. El corazón del hombre latía desembocado por el pánico, ya que a pesar de que le molestaba aquella Nami que idolatraba al capitán, no estaba muy seguro de poder soportar el odio de la muchacha. Decidió callar sus celos hacia el trigueño que no conocía y disfrutar lo que quedaba del tiempo con la mujer que amaba.

– l-lo siento Nami-chan… – le dijo con suavidad y una mirada entristecida, lo que causó una punzada de culpabilidad en la pelinaranja – por favor no te vayas – ella terminó por ceder y su cuerpo se relajó mientras se acomodaba en el pasto. Él sonrió complacido.

– Mientras lo entiendas, estaremos bien – comentó ella con los ojos cerrados y levantando el mentón. Ésta vez él rió y pareció especialmente encantado con el actuar femenino.

– de acuerdo, no lo olvidaré – le contestó mientras se inclinaba hacia una de las bolsas y empezaba a buscar dentro de ella, Nami siguió sus movimientos con una mirada curiosa.

– ¿qué haces? –

– ¡tachán~! – cantó él emocionado y ubicó una cosa de color café rojizo frente a los ojos rubíes. Nami pestañeó algo perturbada cuando reconoció un pedazo de carne. – ¡toma! Te lo había traído como regalo, pero ahora te lo ofrezco como una disculpa – aún perdida, la chica cogió el alimento con cuidado y lo observó detenidamente. De pronto los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente.

– ¿e-esto… es…? – susurró con voz queda y Kenji sonrió al saber que su obsequio había causado el efecto esperado.

– Sí, es mizu mizu niku. La especialidad de Water Seven – el castaño se volteó nuevamente hacia su bolsa, en búsqueda de más carne – como habías dicho que te gustaba, te la he traído. Deberías comerla de inmediato, aún está caliente – comentó, más Nami ya estaba absorta en sus recuerdo que le había provocado el aroma de la comida.

De pronto podía sentir líquido tibio sobre sus mejillas que, combinadas con la sangre y la suciedad que había ganado en la batalla anterior, recorrían lentamente su cuerpo hasta perderse sobre la madera del humilde barco que los transportaba. Nami podía escuchar claramente el llanto y sufrimientos de sus nakama, aún cuando no fueran expuestos abiertamente, y una parte de su mente le insistía constantemente en acercárseles para consolarlos; pero era incapaz de moverse, los gritos de tristeza de su capitán habían captado completamente su atención y le era imposible despegar sus ojos de la conocida espalda masculina. Más allá se podía distinguir la figura del Merry, que se disolvía entre las llamas con cada segundo que pasaba, mientras su voz agradecía repetidamente por los meses compartidos.

Nami sintió que perdía su fuerza e, incapaz de sostenerse por más tiempo, se dejó caer envuelta por copos de nieve que contrastaban con el calor que desprendía el barco en agonía. Mordió sus labios en el intento inútil de callar sus gemidos, para finalmente ver desplazado su orgullo y expresar en quejidos el dolor que en ese momento sentía. Su corazón se estaba exprimiendo con dureza, haciéndola aún más consciente de los sentimientos que profesaba a aquel ente material, mucho más de los que ella creía.

Un golpe fuerte detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos y la pelinaranja elevó la vista en busca de la causa. En ese mismo momento Luffy aterrizaba en la pequeña barca, justo en frente de ella y escondiendo sus lágrimas tras el ala del sombrero. Ella iba a susurrar su nombre en un reflejo que rara vez reconocería, pero fue interrumpida cuando su capitán estiró sus brazos y atrajo a todos a un abrazo consolador. La pelinaranja sintió de pronto como su cuerpo era guiado hacia el capitán y en segundos después, como su pecho chocaba contra el torso del moreno. Ante la sorpresa del hecho, Nami jadeó suavemente y derramó un par de lágrimas cuando sus ojos carmesíes se extendieron por el asombro. Cuando se vio repuesta de la espontánea acción, ella elevó la mirada hasta encontrarse con el rostro masculino de su capitán, es ese momento lleno de lágrimas y formando una expresión de sincero dolor. El corazón femenino tembló con fuerza y miles de punzadas atacaron el pecho femenino al observar el sufrimiento del moreno. Sintiéndose de pronto inútil por no poseer alguna herramienta para consolarlo, Nami realizó la única acción que podía hacer en ese momento: se apoyó en su pecho mientras se unía a sus gritos y gemidos de dolor. Hundió su nariz en el arco del cuello masculino, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se unía a las vibraciones suaves del pecho de Luffy y los llantos de sus nakama se volvían más fuertes ante el abrazo de su capitán.

Finalmente cerró sus ojos avellanas lentamente, resignándose al sufrimiento.

– t-tranquila… – susurró él en su oído, exhalando aire caliente que le produjo un intenso escalofrío. Ella curvó su cuerpo hacia el pelinegro en un gesto involuntario y abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de su voz. – t-tranquila… estará bien… – le dijo nuevamente con suavidad, aún cuando su voz se quebraba con facilidad. Nami intentó voltear a verlo, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que Luffy movía su rostro hacia su propio cuello. Supuso que él no quería que ella lo viera, le permitió aquel capricho. – Merry estará bien… – murmuró ahora con una voz que sonaba cansada, la misma que murió lentamente mientras los minutos pasaba, cuando el ojinegro perdió la conciencia y se quedó dormido sobre el torso femenino. Y la pelinaranja lo recibió con una amabilidad que rara vez vería en ella, conmovida por su actuar altruista que se preocupaba más por ella que por él mismo; y envuelta por una mezcla de aromas de los que nunca se había percatado y que difícilmente podría olvidar en su vida. El aroma de la carne y el mar en perfecta sincronía.

– ¿…Chan? ¿Nami-chan? – de vuelta a la realidad, Nami se volteó hacia su amigo con una sonrisa y aún disfrutando del olor que desprendía el alimento. – ¿Nami-chan estás bien? – ella asintió.

– sí, no te preocupes – Kenji pareció aliviado por su respuestas y le sonrió de vuelta.

– vaya, supongo que esa carne realmente te gusta – él comento comiendo la propia y ella negó suavemente, meciendo su cabeza en el proceso.

– No, no me gusta – aclaró con una sonrisa resignada y un suave rojo carmesí en las mejillas – estoy completamente segura de que la amo –

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

FIN

Capítulo 10 entregado! Espero que estos drabbles hayan sido de su agrado y se hayan entretenido leyéndolos, yo por lo menos lo hice cuando los escribía :) Gracias por todos los reviews y los favoritos!

Bueno, vamos al RxRxR!

**Raspberry Orchid: **jejeje gracias! fan… jejeje! Que vergüenza.. xd bueno, sí … es verdad que el corto de Luffy fue medio triste, pero de alguna forma quería retratar lo que según yo sintieron los dos al estar separados de todos y especialmente del otro. Me pregunto si alguna vez Oda nos dará alguna muestra de esos años… pero un poco más específico. Gracias otra vez! suerte!

**Gabe Logan: **ciertamente fue extraño escribir a un Luffy con cierta nostalgia, porque él como que no lo es… espero que no haya salido muy Occ ese drabble… de hecho acabo de percatarme sobre eso xD gracias por todos los reviews que dejaste a lo largo de este fic, en serio elevaron mi moral y me dieron energía para continuar :) muchas, muchas gracias!

**Kaoru likes One Piece: **es verdad, como no sabemos lo que sucedió en ese tiempo me fue imposible controlar mi imaginación xD bueno.. cosas de la mente. Gracias por el review! Espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado!

Bueno, nos vemos en próximos proyectos (alias fics xD )

I'll see you soon!

Kasumi 21


End file.
